Digging up the Past
by quonoeye
Summary: Brennan is keeping a secret from the rest of the squints, and the arrival of the new Jeffersonian Liason forces her secret to come to light and her past is brought to the surface. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I don't know what you will think of it. I welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism. And if this has been done before please let me know so I don't do the same think. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unless owning seasons 1-3 counts I don't own Bones.**

Chapter 1: Secrets

'This is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. He will be working in tandem with the Jeffersonian to solve murders and Dr. Brennan will be partnering with Agent Booth to assist in the field and get on location examinations,' Dr. Goodman announced to the small group. 'Agent Booth this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, her assistant Mr. Zack Addy, Dr. Jack Hodgins and Miss Angela Montenegro,' he said pointing to each one in turn. All gave a slight wave and a disgruntled 'hi' and Angela tried her best to hide her gasp of surprise. Booth flashed his best charm smile and offered a simple hello.

'Well, it's great to meet you all, but we actually have a case, so if you would excuse Dr. Brennan and myself and we will be back soon,' Booth stated while Brennan went to her office grabbed her things and left without protest.

'That was weird, she didn't argue or fight back at all', Zach pointed out as they left, looking at the others to see if they had noticed this.

'Yeah, weird…' Angela said hiding what she was really thinking about. _So, this is the Booth she was talking about._ While she was thinking Zach and Hodgins had already walked off discussing their next outlandish experiment.

*******************************************

'So, that went better than you expected,' Booth stated as they began to drive out of the parking lot.

'Yeah Zach, Dr. Goodman and Hodgins didn't suspect anything did they? I could see Angela realised who you were and will want to talk to me when we get back', Brennan said.

'No I don't think they did, but what I don't get is why nobody except Angela knows. I mean you've worked there for, I don't know how long. I mean how could they not know', Booth asked sounding confused.

'It's just never really come up and I figured the less they know the less chance of Sarah getting hurt or too attached. I mean Angela knows cause she was around then and would get it out of me anyway, I don't think it is necessary that the others know', she replied trying to dismiss the subject.

'Whatever, just don't blame me when they get angry at you for no telling them', Booth raised his voice. They arrived at the crime scene and both of them slammed their doors shut not saying a word to each other. They made there way over to the scene which was a car which had been found in a river earlier that morning.

'What have we got Bones?' Booth asked as she studied the remains.

'Are you still going to call me that?' she asked looking up at him.

'Hey, that's what I've called you for the past ten years. Why would I stop now that we work together?' She just rolled her eyes getting back to the remains.

'Male, Caucasian, mid fifties- early sixties. All that I can see now is blunt force trauma to the head. There is some blood residue left and plenty os bugs and dirt, we may get more back at the lab,' she said, then informing the FBI techs to get the remains back to the Jeffersonian and any other samples.

'That's all we can do know so I guess we can leave,' Brennan said walking back to the car.

'Hey can we swing by your place I think there are some things Sarah wanted that she forgot,' Booth asked getting behind the steering wheel.

'Sure, it will delay the time the questions begin coming from Angela. She will have a hard time keeping her mouth shut now, that you're working with us' Brennan replied staring out the window. With those words the drive was left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and anyone that added this to their alert list. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Bones, but I do own Sarah.**

Chapter 2

It didn't take long to drive to Brennan's apartment to pick up the things and get back to the Jeffersonian. Booth noticed her begin to get agitated as they came closer to the lab. He tried to reassure her but, nothing seemed to work. As they walked through the doors, they saw the body had already arrived and the squints had began there analysis. Brennan noticed Angela wasn't with them and knew that was for the best at least that was one less thing to worry about for now.

'Ok, so have we got anything so far?' Brennan asked as her and Booth walked onto the platform.

'Not, much Dr. Brennan I think we need to clean the bones before we get anything else', Zack her grad Student answered.

'Ok, well you can get onto that now. Hodgins can you confirm time of death?' she asked turning to Hodgins.

'Yes, it was about a month ago. Where did you find him again?' Hodgins asked.

'It was off a road in a car by a river,' Booth said.

'That explains things, how could no one notice for a month?' Hodgins said not really directing the question to anyone. With that he walked away to his work station to look at something under his microscope.

Brennan turned and walked off the platform and made her was to her office. Booth was not far behind her. As she got to her office door she noticed Angela waliking out of her office and as she got to Brennan's door she pushed Brennan and Booth inside and locked the door behind her.

'Ok, this is the famous Booth I have heard so much about and has taken 14 years to meet,' Angela said seriously with a hint of excitement.

'Yep, Special Agent Seeley Booth at your service,' Booth said giving his charm smile and shaking Angela's hand.

Angela turned to Brennan and whispered' I totally understand everything now, he is hot'. Brennan rolled her eyes and began to speak.

'Angela, I would really appreciate it if you could keep this quiet', she pleaded.

'Hey, I am not going to say a thing, but Hodgins and Zach aren't stupid and they will notice now more than ever, with Booth working with us and all. I surprised they didn't realise years ago', Angela said calmly.

'Thanks Ange, I know now I will have to explain but I think we need to get used to working together first and maybe then I will tell them', Brennan said noticing Booth shifting towards the door.

'Ok, I agree with your plan. I am going to leave know Sarah will be home soon. Have fun', Booth said and with that left Angela and Brennan alone.

'Oh, My, God. I tried to picture him but, WOW that is better than I could ever imagine,' Angela squealed after re-locking the door. Brennan smiled and booted up her computer.

'Yeah, well you're welcome to him,' Brennan said.

'So, does Sarah know you're working together I mean you didn't tell me,' Angela asked trying to get her best friend to talk.

'Yes, we told her, I didn't tell you cause I knew you would let it slip that you know who he is,' Brennan said concentrating on her computer screen.

'Well, it will be nice for Sarah to know her parents can actually do something together, other than going to things for her,' Angela made this last comment and left Brennan's office leaving the door open. Brennan began thinking about how Zack and Hodgins would react and if they would hate her when they found out she had a 14 year old daughter, she failed to tell them about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, school has been hectic. I hope to have another chapter up very soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

It was an hour since Booth had left the lab and Brennan was successfully working without interruptions. Angela had come in a few times, but when Brennan ignored her she stopped trying to get her to talk. At about 4.00 Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan", she answered in her usual fashion.

"Hey, Bones, it's me Booth. I have a huge favour to ask you", the voice on the other end said.

"What is it Booth?" she asked.

"I just got a call from my boss and he has called a mandatory meeting, and because I have Sarah and Parker and I don't know what time the meeting will finish, I need someone to watch them, well Parker mostly. I know you are probably at the lab and I am fine with them being there and I am sure we can come up with some story regarding Sarah. But, right now I really need your help, I'm desperate." Booth pleaded with her.

"Well, I guess if you're really desperate. Sarah knows that only Angela knows about her and she won't say anything, and she could say she is your daughter, so then Parker won't say anything. I know I need to tell them but it will be easier to tell them once I have thought about it. And I'm sure Angela can have them both in her office so we can still work, without them seeing things they shouldn't", Brennan told Booth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I will make it up to you, I would have called Rebecca but, you know how she feels about Sarah", Booth said.

"No, problem Booth and anyway I don't trust Sarah around Rebecca anyway, you know what happened last time", Brennan replied smiling.

"Yes, I remember. We will be there in about 15 minutes and I will talk to Sarah and Parker regarding everything. See you soon", Booth said.

"See you soon. Bye", Brennan said before hanging up. Now she had to go and find Angela and ask for her help as not to make, Zach and Hodgins suspicious.

*****

About 15 minutes later Booth and two children, the girl 14 and the boy about 5, entered the lab. Booth immediately began searching for Brennan or Angela so he could get to his meeting on time. The three of them headed towards Brennan's office hoping to find her there. The young boy Parker was amazed by the size of the lab and all the shiny objects that occupied it, while the girl Sarah was surprised to see this many people at the lab compared to the few times she had come there. When they got to the office Brennan was working at her desk and Angela was sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive.

Angela noticed them first, "Hey, guys"

"Hey Angela thanks for watching them, I really appreciate it. This is Parker, Parker this is Angela", Booth said making introductions.

"Hi, Parker. You're going to hang out with me for a while, do you like to draw?" Angela asked going down to his eye level. As soon as she said this the little boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I love to draw. Sarah only draws with me sometimes, she says it's boring", Parker answered smiling.

"Well, I love to draw, I am an artist so I can teach you some stuff, if you'd like", Angela informed Parker. At this Parker just nodded smiling. "Ok, that's settled, Sarah do you care to join us or do you want to stay in here?" she asked. Sarah who was currently exploring her mother's office stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, I can do some homework while I'm here", Sarah replied.

"Ok, then first we can go for a tour and then we can go to my office", Angela said, while the two kids hugged their father goodbye. They quickly left the office leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"Thanks for this Bones, I appreciate it", Booth said.

"No worries, if you are not back by about 6.00, I can take them to my place and you can pick them up from there, if that's easier", Brennan replied speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"That would be great Bones, I will bring food over as well no point you cooking", he smiled before leaving the office. Brennan finished her report and then went to the platform to examine the remains that had just arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone is still reading I am sorry for not updating for a while, I have had exams and have been madly studying. I should have another chapter up soon. Please Review, even if it's one word, it will let me know people are still interested. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, sadly.**

Chapter 4

Brennan arrived to the platform and immediately began to study the remains. The lab was in full-force everyone rushing to finish bits and pieces before they left for the night. Brennan wasn't aware of this commotion because she was fully focused on the remains in front of her. She looked at them intently and nothing could break her concentration at that moment. After taking notes she had determined that cause of death was most likely blunt force trauma to the skull and any other information would be determined after the bones were cleaned.

'Zack, after you have taken a look at these and Hodgins has gotten everything he needs off them you can clean them so we can get a proper look in the morning,' Brennan said to her grad-student.

'Ok, Dr. Brennan is there anything I should be looking for in particular?' he asked.

'Not really just see if you can find anything unusual', she replied moving off the platform into her office. When she got to her office she collapsed on the couch thinking about everything. It was now she realised she couldn't hide from it anymore; she would have to face Hodgins and Zack and tell them she had lied to them. As much as she didn't want them to find out it would be better coming form her than them finding out from somebody else. She was still going over this dilemma in her head when she heard a knock at the door. It was Dr. Goodman and he had a serious look on his face so Brennan figured she should probably let him in.

'Dr. Goodman, what can I do for you?' she asked when she opened the door.

'I know there has been a change today with Agent Booth joining us, but I thought I should let you know this in person. I have decided to take a sabbatical and I have hired a head of forensics, to oversee work here. She is a forensic pathologist, and will be arriving the day after tomorrow. I know this may seem sudden but I have thought about it for a while," Goodman told Brennan.

'Well, that's some big news. We will miss you and I'm glad you told me this in person,' she replied still slightly shocked.

'Yes well, she is very good in her field and she is different from you so I hope you can try to get along with her as much as possible. If you could let the rest of the team know that would be greatly appreciated,' he said smiling.

'That won't be a problem and I will try my best', Brennan replied. With that Goodman left and Brennan was left with another thing to think over. With nothing to do with the case until the bones were clean she took this time to write. After her first book went to the best-sellers list her publisher wanted an outline of a second book by the end of the week. Although she tried her best to work she had too many things running through her head to be able to concentrate. She then slowly drifted to sleep.

********************

At 5.50 Brennan woke up, to find herself in her office with her computer on. When she realised the time she shut it down and went to check if Booth had actually been to pick up Sarah and Parker. As she reached Angela's office she found Parker asleep on one side of the couch and Sarah reading a book on the other. Angela was at her desk, most likely drawing something.

'Hey, Ange I'm leaving now, thanks for looking after them', Brennan said to her best friend.

'No, worries, Sweetie, they were no trouble, oh and I'm taking Sarah shopping next week, because someone never takes her,' Angela said glaring at Brennan.

'Sorry, I am just busy all the time, but thanks Ange', she replied.

'That's ok, now you better get going before Booth beats you back to your place.'

'Ok, bye Ange, I'll see you tomorrow… Oh and I have to tell you something tomorrow that Goodman told me', she said picking up a sleeping Parker and motioning Sarah to come.

'Bye', Angela called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, next chapter. I have finished exams so hopefully I will update regularly now. Please review cause I love getting reviews. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

When Brennan arrived home with Parker and Sarah in tow Booth was waiting at the door with bags of Thai food. Brennan smiled and handed Parker to Booth as she reached for her keys to open her apartment. The four of them walked in and Brennan dumped her belongings on the coffee table. No sooner than they had entered, Booth and Sarah were tucking into their food and Parker had woken up from the smell of food and was eating also. Brennan then sat down on the couch and also began eating.

'So, have you found anything useful on the case yet?' Booth asked starting conversation.

'No, not yet. Zack is cleaning the bones so hopefully tomorrow we will find something. And Angela said she was going to get a start on an ID tomorrow,' Brennan replied.

'Hey, Bones can you come to the park with us on Saturday?' Parker piped up.

'If, it's ok with your Dad and I'm not to busy, I would love to some,' Brennan replied.

'Sure, Bones if you want to come I'm sure Parker and Sarah would love it and you need to take a break from work,' Booth said smiling.

'Well, I'll be there for sure. Oh, Booth we have somebody new starting at the Jeffersonian tomorrow. She's a forensic pathologist and is going to be Head of Forensics. I didn't get a name though. So, you better be there to meet her now that you work with us,' Brennan said standing up to get drinks from the kitchen.

'Yeah, yeah I'll be there, I need to see if you have anything on the case so we can start questioning people.'

'Good, cause I'm no good at new people, maybe you can distract them,' Brennan said laughing walking back to the couch.

Booth stood up and grabbed the empty containers and noticed that while they were talking Sarah and Parker had retreated to Sarah's room to find these to bring back with them to Booth's house.

'Hey, kids we better get going, Sarah you have school in the morning and Parker it's nearly your bedtime,' Booth called out. When they heard him they came out of the room armed with toys Parker had left behind when he had slept over. Sarah went over to Brennan and hugged and kissed her goodbye and Parker went over and hugged her.

'Bye, Bones, see you tomorrow', Booth said turning towards the door.

'Bye, Booth', Brennan said shutting the door.

************

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian bright and early the next day and headed towards Brennan's office. When he got there he saw her talking to a woman he strangely recognised. He walked closer to get a better look and realised who he was seeing and began to panic. Dr. Camille Saroyan was in her office talking to them and neither of them knew who each other was. He braced himself and walked into the room.

'Seeley, what are you doing here, I thought you didn't work with the squints, the woman walked over to him and hugged him.

'Don't call me Seeley. And now I do, anyway what are you doing here.' Booth asked glancing at Brennan who looked confused.

'You two know each other', Brennan asked with a confused look still on her face.

'Yeah, we dated about what a year ago,' Cam said looking at Brennan and smiling. When Cam said this Brennan mentally remembered the name and the timeframe and cringed.

'Oh, right well, that's a small world. Maybe you should go and meet the rest of the team over on the platform,' Brennan said pointing to the three people on the platform. With that Cam left the room leaving Brennan and Booth alone.

'So, that is the one Sarah and Parker hated so much and the one Rebecca and I were bitching about?' Brennan said smiling.

'Yeah, that's Camille and what were you and Rebecca doing talking about someone you don't know', Booth said.

'Well, she came up in conversation, we do meet every week with Angela and she was a common topic. You know Angela will do the math to and realise she is the one we were talking about,' Brennan said smirking at the look on Booth's horrified face.

'Great, that's just great now Angela can't interrogate another one of them, Crap,' Booth said rubbing his hand over his face.

'Well, more importantly does Dr. Saroyan know who I am otherwise the secret could come out,' Brennan asked secretly.

'I don't know what the big deal is but no she doesn't, whenever Parker and Sarah came over she wasn't with me when I picked them up. Great, now she is going to ask how Sarah and Parker are and they might even see her. And you know how much they both hate her, especially when their mother's bitch about her,' Booth said annoyingly.

'Sorry, well without me and Rebecca talking about her it was them you made us hate her so don't blame us,' Brennan said pulling on her lab coat and walking over to the platform. 'I'd be more worried about Angela if I were you,' Brennan said quietly over her shoulder and walked leaving Booth alone in her office. Booth sat on the couch and put his head on his hands wondering if this day could get any worse.


	6. Author's Note

Hi Guys,

This isn't an update. Sorry. My computer has stuffed up so you may have to wait

A while for a new chapter. Thanks to anyone that is still intrerested and I'll have an

Update as soon as possible. 


	7. Chapter 6

**For anyone still reading, sorry or the wait. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought I would give you this bit now and hopefully more very, very soon. All reviews are welcome, even constructive criticism. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

_Temperance Brennan stood in front of her abusive foster parents Samantha and Brett and was scared as hell at what they were going to say. She was especially scared of Brett because he had a tendency to fly off the handle at any moment. After a few minutes of silence, which felt like torture, Brett opened his mouth to speak._

"_So, let me get this straight, you are pregnant and now going to run off with your boyfriend, and we are only hearing about this now," Brett yelled._

"_I guess that's right," she replied looking at her feet._

"_And, you just expect us to let you walk out of this door. You are our responsibility, you belong to us now and so does that child. You don't deserve it, you are fifteen and your parents left you, how could you take care of a child. That child belongs to us, we deserve it, we took you in and cared for you and this is how you are supposed to repay us," Brett said rather dramatically, walking closer and closer to the girl with each word._

_Temperance was terrified. As she looked over to Samantha she noticed no sympathy at all but, she wasn't surprised to see her standing by pretending nothing was going on. She looked back to Brett and noticed he was almost on top of her, so she slowly began to back away. As she did Brett noticed and grabbed her arm tightly and she winced at the touch. He was only twenty four so he was rather strong. This wasn't the first time he had done this and it wasn't the worst, sometimes he would hurt her so badly she couldn't get out of bed to school the next morning._

" _You are not going anywhere, and even if you do we will authorize your social worker and they will find you and bring you tight back here," he whispered in her ear with a creepy grin on his face._

"_I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it. You will never find me and you will never see me again," Brennan said starting him in the eyes. She managed to wriggle her arm out of his grip and grab her remaining bags and walked to the front door._

"_We'll see about that. You can disappear but, even if it takes me months, years, I will find you and your worthless kid and you will be sorry you ever left, I won't be as nice after you leave," Brett said loudly._

_Brennan quickly left the house and ran to the waiting car of her boyfriend Seeley Booth. She had already decided not to tell Booth what had happened inside, because she knew that would just delay their departure._

"_So where are we going?" she asked Booth covering with a smile._

"_My grandfather, said we could stay with him, it's away from here and he knows about the situation and is willing to help out so you can still finish school," he replied not noticing anything different._

"_That's great," she said kissing him quickly and motioning for him to drive. She turned around to take one last look at the house and prayed he would never find them._

Brennan woke up in a sweat, remembering one of the most terrifying moments of her life, when her life and her daughter's life were threatened. The nightmare was just as vivid as the real thing and she knew it was forever etched in her memory. She got out of her bed after remembering Sarah was at Booth's safe. This thought calmed her slightly as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Walking back to her room she knew she had to tell Booth her reasoning behind no one knowing about Sarah, she also had to tell Angela. She didn't care if they were angry, if they didn't talk to her as long as they understood why it was so important to keep the secret, she would be happy. She instantly dreaded the next day, in telling Angela and Booth and also, because Dr. Saroyan had spent the previous day getting to know other department heads, so she would be hanging around constantly, looking over her shoulder, which annoyed Brennan thoroughly. She went back to bed hoping, praying even for the best the next day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I hope to have more later in the week. Please review, all reviews are most welcome. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones, but clearly I don't.**

Chapter 7

Brennan woke up the next morning feeling tired because of the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. She felt so awful she even contemplated not going into work but knew she couldn't put off talking to Booth and Angela. She then remembered that Sarah was due to come back to her house that night for the week, so she decided to go to the grocery store quickly before work, so she had some food in the cupboard. She showered, dressed, and had a cup of coffee in record, time to get to the store and to the Jeffersonian at her usual time. While she was driving she was going over how she would talk to Booth. few minutes later she pulled into the Jeffersonian car park and was not surprised when she was the only person there. When she got into the lab she put her things in her office and went to the platform to try to get some work done on the body before more people showed up.

About an hour and a half later people began to make their way into the lab. None of them were surprised to see Brennan there that early and continued on their way as she continued to work silently. Angela arrived not long after that with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?' Brennan asked when she noticed her friend.

"Hodgins and I went on another date last night, and it went really well," Angela replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"That's great Ange, have you got a face for our victim yet?" she asked.

"Nearly, I will start on it now, hopefully I will have something for you today," she said as Brennan just nodded. Zack and Hodgins entered the lab minutes later and almost immediately got stuck into their work. Zack began to tell Brennan what they had learned from the bones so far.

"Well, from what I can tell cause of death was the blunt force trauma to the skull, but there are several broken ribs and also multiple stab wounds to the scapula," Zack explained.

"I will agree with that. Good work Zack, start working on finding the murder weapon," Brennan said pulling off her gloves and walking back towards her office. When she arrived at her office she heard a knock at her door. She saw it was Cam and motioned for her to come in.

"Dr. Brennan, I just wanted to inform you that there is a staff meeting in the conference room in about 20 minutes. And I expect you to attend," Cam said, leaving the office quickly.

*********************

2o minutes later, Brennan finished up some of her paperwork and made her way to the conference room. On her way she saw Booth going in the same direction.

"What are you doing here, you are never at work this early," Brennan commented.

"Well, because I am the official liaison for the FBI, I am required to be at the staff meeting," he said groaning.

"Lucky you," Brennan said as they walked into the room where the others were waiting.

The next hour was Cam Saroyan going on and on about her rules and how things were going to work now that she was boss. A number of her 'ground' rules made the room fill with groans, but the look on her face made people think twice about voicing their objections. The last rule that all experiments had to be run past and approved by her, made Zack and Hodgins especially annoyed. After making sure everyone was clear about the rules she said they were free to go. As soon as the meeting finished Cam honed in on Booth to try to talk to him. The rest hung around discussing the latest rules. After about 10 minutes Brennan zoned out of the conversation Angela, Hodgins and Zack were having and thought about going to Booth now to talk to him. She made his way to the other side of the room where an enthusiastic Cam was talking to a less-enthusiastic Booth. She thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him and save him from the conversation he obviously wanted to end.

"Hey, Booth, sorry to interrupt, put could I maybe speak with you in private, it's rather important," Brennan asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Bones, sorry Cam do you mind?" Booth asked.

"No, not at all," Cam clearly looked annoyed especially at the nickname Booth had given her after two days.

"Thank you Bones, for saving me," Booth said when they had left the room.

"No, problem, you would do the same for me and anyway I needed to talk to you," Brennan replied walking into her office and motioned for Booth to sit on the couch.

"Umm, you know how I have been adamant not to tell anyone about Sarah," Brennan started.

"Yeah,' Booth said not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Well, there is more to that than you think", she said. From there she began to explain how her last foster parents were abusive and they were part of the reason she wanted to leave. Then she began to explain what happened the day they left for Booth's grandfathers. When she told him how Brett had grabbed her he, started to get angry and pace, even though it wasn't the worst he had done to her. Getting to the end of her explanation she was fighting back tears and when she got to telling him about the threat she let the tears run. When he heard the last part and saw the tears he walked over to her a hugged her and let her cry in to his chest and he began whispering reassuring words into her ear.

**************************

Angela, Hodgins and Zack left the conference room only minutes after Booth and Brennan left, so they saw Brennan and Booth go into her office for an obvious serious talk. Hodgins and Zack looked on in amazement when they saw Booth's face turn to anger and frustration as he began to pace.

"What, on earth could she tell him to get him so worked up, they have only known each other two days," Hodgins asked looking at Angela. _You'd be surprised, _Angela thought. What surprised Hodgins, Zack and Angela even more was when Brennan began to cry and when she allowed Booth to hug her.

"Now, this is just weird, first she makes him angry, then she cries for the first time I have ever seen her cry, then she lets him hug her, not just touch her, but hug her," Hodgins said confused.

"Even I think that's weird," Zack said who was not the most observant.

At that moment Booth emerged from the office and began walking to the platform, ignoring the looks he was getting from Hodgins, Zack and Cam who had seen them hugging and walked up to Angela and asked her to come with him. She followed him to her office and not long after that, she walked out again and went to Brennan's office and began to comfort her. Booth emerged seconds later, ignored those on the platform again and began to leave the lab, as if he was on a mission. Hodgins, Zack and Cam just watched what was occurring confused and lost for words, before Cam snapped and ordered them back to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter. Review Please. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8

"Bren, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Angela asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, it was easier to ignore it. But, lately I have been thinking about it and I wanted to tell you, so you knew why I want Sarah to be a secret," Brennan said wiping the tears off her face.

"Don't worry, Bren, we are not going to let it out especially now. But, they are going to figure it out sooner or later," Angela replied.

"I know, but I am not worried about that right now. So... do you have an id for our victim yet," Brennan said changing the subject.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do. The victim is Samuel Evans, 54, only one relative is listed, his daughter, Amanda. Address is in the file," Angela said handing a file over to Brennan.

"Thanks, Ange, I will call Booth and let him know. Can you tell Cam, that you have got a face, please," Brennan asked.

"Sure, sweetie, just take a few minutes in here, the boys and Cam saw you with Booth so be ready for questions," Angela warned leaving the room. Brennan sat on her couch with her head in her hands trying to calm herself down as much as she could before going out onto the platform. She finally built up the nerve to walk out on the platform, as soon as it was not obvious she had been crying. She quickly called Booth to tell him about the id and then left her office to work until Booth arrived.

"Hey, Dr. B did you heat we got an id?" Hodgins asked obviously not bringing up what had happened in her office.

"Yes, that's good, Booth is on his way so we can talk to the victim's daughter," Brennan replied. As she said this Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian and motioned for her to some with him. Brennan could tell he was still annoyed and most likely began to track down Brett.

***********

The ride to Amanda's house was filled with an awkward silence, with neither of them wanting to bring up what had occurred earlier. Booth was thoroughly questioning himself over why Brennan had kept this information form him for all these years, and didn't feel like he had to know. While Brennan was wondering when he would crack and yell at her, like he usually did when he bottled things up for too long. Luckily they had arrived at the house and put there personal thoughts aside to focus on the case.

"Ok, Bones when we get in there, let me do all the talking," Booth said knocking on the front door. Brennan just nodded.

"Hello, can I help you?" a girl answered the door.

"Yes my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, and this is my partner Dr, Temperance Brennan. Are you Amanda Evans?" Booth said very professionally.

"Yes, is this about my father, have you found him?" Amanda replied with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, may we come in?" Booth asked as Amanda let them in.

"We have found your father, we believe he has been murdered. We are very sorry for your loss," Booth said.

"Oh my God, I thought when he didn't come home something was wrong,:" Amanda said holding back tears.

"We need to ask you some questions that may help us find who did his," Booth said and as Amanda nodded he continued. "Did your father have any other family other than yourself?" Booth asked.

"No, he was a foster child. I was his only family." She replied, Brennan noticeably cringed at this.

"Where did he work?"

"He worked for a building and construction company, Buildings Limited." She replied.

"That's all the questions we have for now. If you think of anything else please give me a call. We are very sorry for you loss." Booth said as he left his card and let Brennan and himself out.

"Well, Bones tomorrow we will go to where Sam worked and maybe ask if he had any problems," Booth said while Brennan nodded again without saying a word. Booth knew he should talk to her but didn't know how to bring up the subject without getting angry with her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter. Hopefully more soon. Please Review. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Booth was in his office, trying to decide whether to press the button. He wanted to find out where this guy was but, knew if he did look into it she would be mad at him. All he wanted to do was protect them and make sure they were safe. He weighed his options and decided that he would have to deal with her being angry at him and think of her and their daughter's safety. He pressed _search _and waited for the files he wanted to surface. He could only rely on a first name and hoped this would provide him with a full name.

As he waited for the results he let his mind wander. He remembered the day he first saw Bones, the day his life changed forever. She was 15 and he was 19, but the age didn't matter to him, it was a case of love at first sight. She was so beautiful, she looked so innocent, but there was something about her that said she had been through too much for her age. It was weeks before he had the guts to introduce himself, and several more weeks before he had the guts to ask her out. At first she was hesitant but agreed after his pleading.

From that first night he knew he wouldn't let her go easily. It was not for a while until she told him about her past, how she was living with a foster family, and it wasn't until he accidently bumped her he realized the pain she was and what her foster parents where inflicting on her. He didn't question it for a while until he confronted her and pushed until she told him what was happening to her. She went into detail over how Brett hit her and basically used her as a punching bag and how Samantha on most occasions stood and watched silently. This knowledge angered him and from then on he vowed to protect her at every opportunity he could.

When he first found out she was pregnant, he knew this was his chance to get her out of their and they could start their life together. He persuaded her to run away with him, away from his family who didn't approve and her foster family who treated her like dirt. They fled to his grandfathers, where they would be safe and they could get the help they needed. When he went to the army to try and get them some money, he knew his grandfather would take care of her and their daughter.

When they broke up when Sarah was nine, the first thought that came into his head was _who was going to protect them?_ He knew the break-up had to happen but he was worried that if they did she would be in danger and he wouldn't be there to save her. When Sarah would come to stay with him was when he was on high alert because she was alone with no one to notice if she there or not. That was his biggest fear, not knowing what would happen to her when he wasn't around. The job with the Jeffersonian was perfect, because that way he would see her more often and be able to keep an eye on her most of the time.

The beeping on his computer pulled him out of his thoughts and alerted him that something had been found. _Brett Smith, 37, married to Samantha Smith, registered foster parent. _That was it, no address or any contact information; at least he now had a name and could hopefully find more info. It was getting late so he turned off his computer and left his office for the night.

*********

"Hey Sarah are you home?" Brennan asked as she walked into her apartment.

"Hey, mom I'm in my room doing homework," a voice called from down the hall.

"I have food, if you want some," Brennan said walking into the kitchen to get plates. Sarah walked into the kitchen, kissed her mom and sat down at the table to begin eating.

"So, how was your dad's?" Brennan asked.

"It was good, Parker was so excited, but he always is. We went to the movies on Sunday, it was really fun." Sarah said digging in to her food.

"That's good," Brennan said. At this Brennan's phone began to ring.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I will pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go to where Samuels worked early and hopefully get some info,"

"Okay, what time will you be here?"

"Be ready by seven. Say hi to Sarah for me. See you tomorrow."

"Bye,"

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"Your dad, we have to go question someone tomorrow, he wanted to tell me he is picking me up tomorrow. And he says hi," she replied trying to get off the subject of Booth. She was trying to not think about him and how he reacted earlier that day when she explained things to him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer.**

Chapter 10

Brennan was woken up by pounding on the front door the next morning. As she rolled over she noticed it was only 3.30 in the morning and wondered who we be there that early in the morning. As the knocking continued she knew for it to stop she would have to get up an answer the door. Walking down the hallway she checked to see if the sound had woken up her daughter, luckily for her it hadn't. When she opened the door she was greeted by a tired looking Booth.

"Hey, Bones," he said trying to sound happy.

"What are you doing here Booth, it's 3 in the morning," she said tiredly.

"Well, another body has been found, in a similar way to the other and they want us down there right away," he replied.

"Couldn't this wait til a regular time, I know I get up early anyway but this time is ridiculous."

"Hey, I already asked but they said they wanted us there cause they know how you get if things aren't done your way. We have an hour to get down there so you can have a shower to wake up a bit, but then we must go," he said pulling out his charm smile hoping that would help.

"We have to take Sarah with us then; she can't stay here alone this early in the morning. And you are going to have to wake her up," Brennan said smiling knowing their daughter would be very grumpy. When she walked off for a shower Booth slumped his head and treaded off to wake up his daughter.

********

When they arrived at the crime scene it was getting close to 5 o'clock. Brennan was able to rest on the way so she was awake enough when they got there to do her work thoroughly. Sarah was sleeping in the backseat and could stay there while the partners worked. Booth and Brennan slowly got out of the car, still both tired. When they got closer to the body they could smell the unbearable stench immediately.

"So Bones, what have we got?" Booth said when they reached the body.

"Female, Caucasian, mid-forties, blunt force trauma to the skull, similar to the first victim. Bugs and particulates will need to be collected for Hodgins to examine to work out time of death. Other than that we can't do anything until we get to the lab," she said.

"And before we get back to the lab we have to get Sarah home, and get breakfast cause I am starving," Booth said as they walked back to the car.

"Oh, that reminds me we have parent teacher interviews tomorrow night, and last time you weren't there and I sort of lost it with the teacher," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I heard about that, I didn't hear the end of it for a week. All she talked about was how embarrassing you were and how much she hated me for not being there," he said smiling.

"Hey, the teacher had it coming to her, luckily I didn't break her nose or anything," she said laughing.

"Yeah, luckily cause otherwise you would probably be banned from entering," Booth said as the drove back to Brennan's apartment.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. Here's the next chapter, enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter 11

"Brennan's late and there is a body on the table. Does either of you guys know what's going on?" Angela asked walking onto the platform.

"No, but I'm assuming this is another body that was found that may have been linked to the other body," Hodgins say kissing Angela hello when she stood next to him.

"So, where's the new boss, cause I haven't seen much of her in the last couple of day?" she asked.

"I think Dr. Saroyan has been organizing her office," Zack stated bluntly already examining the mystery body. As he said this Cam was coming up onto the platform.

"Can any of you explain the body Zack is looking at?" she asked in her superior tone. All three of them just shook their heads and stared at her. Just as she was about to start questioning them more Booth and Brennan were walking into the lab, arguing about something, loudly.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I am now late for work," Brennan yelled at Booth. When the squints heard this they continued to listen in with intrigue

"Sorry, but you were obviously tired. It would have been better for you to have been late, than falling asleep during work. And anyway the body probably only just arrived, so you wouldn't have been able to do anything until now anyway," Booth said back frustrated.

"Whatever, Booth you can leave now. I'll call you if we get anything and don't forget about tomorrow, I don't care if you get a meeting," Brennan said walking up to the platform.

"Yeah, Bones, I know I can't forget you've been reminding me constantly and if I forgot, I would never hear the end of it," he yelled as he walked out of the lab. The four on the platform all had confused looks on their faces at the conversation and at the sound of him calling her Bones.

"Why does he call you Bone?" Zack asked clueless.

"Duh, Zack, she works with bones," Angela said stating the obvious. Zack just nodded and continued to work on the body.

"So, Bren, what's tomorrow night and why was G-Man at your house this morning," Angela asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Booth got a call at about 3 o'clock this morning and we had to get to the crime scene before they moved the body and compromised evidence. So Booth picked me up," she said getting immersed in her work.

"Yeah, you still didn't answer my first question, what's tomorrow night?" she asked again.

"Angela I told you the other day, please don't tell me you have forgotten," Brennan said looking at Angela. Suddenly Angela remembered Brennan had asked her to have Sarah over for the evening.

"Oh, now I remember, what time was that again?" she asked trying not to let go of too much information.

"Umm, about 6.30, that will give me enough time to get there on time," she replied looking back at the body.

"No, problem." Cam, Zack and Hodgins stood there completely confused.

"What's happening tomorrow?' Hodgins asked Angela as she began to walk off.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," Angela said quickly before she accidently said anything. Hodgins could feel that there was something going on that had to do with Brennan, Booth and Angela and he was very interested to get to the bottom of it. If he thought about it enough he noticed that Dr. B, was acting strangely calm around Agent Booth. Any other agent that touched her would have been on his ass in a second. This made him even more determined to figure out what was going on, now he just had to figure out how to do that. With that last thought he left the platform deep in thought.


	13. Chapter 12

**New Chapter, would love to see more reviews, even constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: should probably mention that I sadly don't own Bones. :(**

Chapter 12

Booth arrived back at the lab later that day hoping the squints had an id for the second victim. He was also wasting time, while he waited to see if he could get any more information about Brett, Brennan's former foster father. He had still not told her that he was searching for him, because he knew she would be furious with him. When he looked up on the platform he could see Brennan, Hodgins, Zack and Cam and walked up to them to see if they had anything new.

"Hey, guys have you got any more information for me yet?" he asked as he swiped his card.

"Not, much Hodgins is still analyzing particulates and any other trace evidence and Angela's working on a facial reconstruction," Brennan replied not even looking up from the table.

"Guys, I found something, you are going to find it very interesting," Hodgins called out as they all huddled around the monitor.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"Well, when I was looking at the two victim's right hands, I noticed a piece of paper scrunched up inside. When I took them out and flatten them they had something written on them, like a message. This is the first," he said motioning to the screen. The first note said:

_He was worthless and unloved just like you,_

_in a matter of hours one will turn into two._

"That's weird," Booth commented as Hodgins showed them the second note.

_She can't protect you now; she couldn't protect you then,_

_you escaped from me once; you're not going to do it again._

As Brennan reread the notes, something about them gave her an odd, feeling and made her shiver unconsciously. Booth saw this movement and placed his hand on her back to let her know that he was there. Thankfully the other three, didn't see this gesture, so didn't get suspicious. While they were all still looking at the strange messages, Angela came onto the platform with a notepad in her hand. They all turned to her.

"Well, I made a sketch and ran it through missing persons, against all your criteria. And well this is who it came up with," Angela said handing a picture to Brennan. When Brennan saw the picture, things began to make sense; there was a silence while she studied the picture.

"Angela, are you going to tell us who it is," Cam asked impatiently.

"Samantha Smith, reported missing by a friend, when she failed to show up to her work three days in a row," she replied. Booth was now looking as uneasy as Brennan was when Angela told them.

"Any children or husband or other family?" Cam asked.

"Separated from her husband Brett, no children, and no other family, she was a foster child like our first victim," Angela said immediately feeling sorry for her friend, as she watching her stand over the body with a blank look on her face. Angela gave Brennan a look which helped comfort Brennan and herself.

"Well, Booth are you and Dr. Brennan going to go question the husband? Isn't that what you normally do?" Hodgins asked.

"Uh, maybe we should leave that to tomorrow, it's getting late. Come on Bones I will give you a lift home," Booth said, wanting to stall the questioning for as long as possible. He knew Brennan wouldn't accompany him and he was glad she wouldn't, just the thoughts for him going there gave him the creeps, it would be worse for her. Brennan followed Booth off the platform silently, went to her office to grab her things and left the lab.

Hodgins watched this in amazement. If he hadn't suspected anything earlier, this would prove his suspicions correct that, something else was going on. He had seen Dr. B's face when she saw the notes, and then the picture of the victim. And had seen her slightly tense when Angela read out the name of the victim. He had seen her staring at the body as if nothing was there and had seen the look Angela gave to Brennan. What really set it all was when Booth took Brennan from the lab in total silence without protest. Now he only had to find out what the cause of his suspicions were,


	14. Chapter 13

**New Chapter. I was home sick from school today, so I thought I would take advantage of that free time to write a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: still sadly don't own Bones.**

Chapter 13

"Hey, Angela, what's up with Dr. B, she's acting weirder than usual?" Hodgins asked following her to her office.

"I don't know, she's probably, just tired, she had to go to the crime scene pretty early this morning," Angela replied not looking him in the eye.

"You're lying, I can tell, come one what's the big secret," he pushed again, hoping to be successful.

"There's nothing to tell honestly," Angela said holding her hands up to emphasize her point.

"Whatever, I tried," he said walking out of the office. Angela congratulated herself from keeping quiet; she knew she needed to warn her friend about Hodgins. She walked over to her laptop and quickly wrote Brennan an e-mail, just to let her know to be careful about how she acts. Angela knew this case would be tough on Brennan, she didn't need it made worse by nosy squints asking questions.

*************

"Are you ok Bones?" Booth asked when he dropped her home.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for the lift," she replied quietly.

"No problem, how about we get some take-out, cause I know you haven't eaten all day and I'm betting Sarah's hungry," he said pulling the charm smile he knew she couldn't resist.

She tried to hide her smile, but it eventually got the better of her, "Yeah, sure, come on in."

"Sarah, I'm home," Brennan called into the apartment as they walked in.

"And, I'm here too," Booth announced. Brennan walked to the kitchen to order food, as Sarah walked out of her room.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, are you staying for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"I sure am kiddo. How was school today?" he asked.

"It was ok, pretty boring really. Are you coming tomorrow night, cause my teacher really wants to know. I think she has the hots for you," Sarah said grinning.

"Arggh, is she that weird one, who whenever I come finds a reason to touch me," he asked shuddering at the thought.

"The one and only," Sarah laughed at her Dad's reaction.

"Well, luckily your mom might try to divert all her attempts," Booth said knowing Brennan was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I think your old enough to take care of yourself," Brennan answered teasingly.

"Then don't expect me to try and rectify you if you do end up getting banned from the school," Booth shot back.

"Whatever," she replied as the doorbell rang.

"Food's here," Sarah announced. Brennan walked over to the door, paid for the food and brought it back to the living room where Booth and Sarah were patiently waiting. While eating dinner the three of them watched a movie and talked about random topics. Sarah was happy that her parents had finally gotten to a stage where they could talk so happily, and she hoped that would continue. A few hours after Sarah went to bed Booth started to leave.

"Bones, thanks for dinner, it's getting late, I should be going," he said and started walking towards the door. Brennan stopped him just as he went to open it.

"Booth, wait," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, Bones," he said turning to face her, he saw her look of fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"Could, you… umm, maybe stay tonight, I don't really want to be alone," she asked shyly. Booth knew how hard that was for her to ask and he was glad she did.

"All, you have to do is ask," Booth said as they walked to her bedroom. They got ready for bed and carefully and silently. Brennan felt safer and more relaxed knowing Booth was there, and hoped his presence would help her sleep peacefully.

"Good night Booth."

"Night, Bones."


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they encourage me to update. Keep the reviews coming as always. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

Chapter 14

Booth arrived at the lab with a slight skip in his step. His day had started off wonderfully, waking up with Brennan next to him. Although there was nothing happening between them it was still a treasured moment. After dropping his daughter at school for Brennan he went to the Jeffersonian to see if the squints had anything further before he went to Brett's house.

"Squint squad, anything new for me," he asked the five on the platform and going to stand next to Brennan.

"Insect activity indicates that she has been there for a few weeks and that she was killed where you found her, so her body hasn't been touched," Hodgins informed him.

"Well, that makes things a little easier. Anything else, Bones?" he asked.

"No evidence of defensive wounds, which indicates she knew her attacker," Zack said jumping in. Booth knew that this heightened their suspicions that Brett could be the culprit. He saw Brennan's reaction and discreetly put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Cam who felt a surge of jealousy and tried to interrupt.

"So, Seeley, what do you say we go for a dink tonight. You know to catch up?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, sorry can't tonight I have something on, maybe another time," he replied thanking god he had the interviews that night, as much as he liked Cam he wasn't in the mood for her antics especially given the current situation of the case.

"Well, I better go I have to inform the victim's husband," he said beginning to leave.

"Are you going to go with him Dr. B," Hodgins asked.

"Umm, no not this time," she answered. Hodgins thought this as odd, because the last time Booth went to inform the family she had jumped at the chance. Brennan, wanting to avoid questions left the platform quickly and retreated to her office.

"What's her problem?" Cam thought aloud before also leaving the platform.

**********

Booth began to get more nervous as he got closer to _the house_, he remembered years ago when he would pick up Bones' from there when she would call him after another attack from Brett. He remembered how scared she would look and would cry on his shoulder while saying nothing about what had actually happened. He was glad he was around to comfort her, but wished he didn't have to. When he pulled up to the house he noticed nothing had changed since the last time they had been there. He walked to the door, knocked and waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" a person asked through the security door. Booth took this opportunity to flask his badge.

"F.B.I, want to ask a few questions. Are you Brett Smith?" Booth asked, not wanting to let Brett know exactly who he was.

"Yeah, what's this about?"

"Your wife's remains have been found, it looks like she was murdered," he said as the man opened the security door.

"Come on in," he said not giving anything away. As Booth walked through the house he felt a chill down hi spine. He had always hated this house, he hated having to be back there.

"When was the last time you saw you wife, Mr. Smith?"

"About a month ago when she left me," he answered without flinching. If he was the killer he had a spectacular poker face.

"Anything, different about how she was acting?" Booth hated asking these innocent questions; when all he wanted to do was kill the guy.

"Not really, she was the same as usual."

"Do you know where she was staying."

"Yeah, the one who came and told me she was missing, forgot her name, they worked together," he answered.

"Well, that's all the questions I have for now, we'll be in touch if we have anything else," Booth said getting up to leave, he wanted out of this place as soon as he could. When he got to his car he looked quickly at the window and swore he could see Brett staring through the window. This creeped him out further and he quickly drove off. He went back to the Hoover Building and tried to pass the time until he went to pick up Bones for the interviews, he was glad he would see her and his daughter, maybe that would make him feel better after his uneasy visit with Brett.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews; they encourage me to write, so thanks a million. Keep them coming and you might get another update soon. Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 15

Booth was happy, after a phone call he had an excuse to go to the lab and not be questioned. Apparently they had found something new on the case and he hoped that it would help them find something against Brett and Booth would be able to finally put him away. When he got to Brennan's office he felt slightly uneasy about seeing Rebecca in there with Brennan. He knew they were both friends and he had no problem with that, it was the fact that Cam had met Rebecca briefly once or twice, that was what worried him.

"Hello, ladies, what are you up to?" he asked walking into Bones' office.

"We are going out to lunch, Booth. Did I forget to tell you that?" Brennan replied smiling knowing she had purposely.

"Uh, let me think… yes, why did you forget this little bit of information?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry Booth; I didn't think you needed to know everything. And anyway Rebecca and I go out all the time, half the time you don't even know about it," Brennan answered smiling at him. Booth stared at Brennan and then looked at Rebecca.

"It's true Booth, we went out last week, and you didn't know," Rebecca said laughing at Booth's surprise to there ability to keep things from him. At that moment Booth's life was about to become even more complicated when he saw Cam approaching Brennan's office.

"Oh, that's just great," he mumbled Hearing that Brennan and Rebecca looked towards where he was looking and noticed the person coming towards them.

"That's Cam right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, have you met her before?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, only once when I picked Parker up. Was very awkward and she kept questioning me and was asking who Sarah's mother was. Not that I said anything, but I could tell she didn't like me," Rebecca said the last bit quickly as Cam arrived at the office.

"Hello, Seeley, how did the visit to the husband go?" Cam asked sweetly. Brennan and Rebecca noticed her tone and both looked at each other raising their eyebrows.

"It was fine Camille, didn't get much out of him though," he answered flatly. It was then when Cam noticed Rebecca in the office.

"You're Rebecca, right, Parker's mother," she said with no emotion.

"Yes, I am and you are, sorry I forgot your name," Rebecca answered just to annoy her.

"Camille Saroyan, what are _you_ doing here?" Cam said a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I am here to see a friend, and I saw Booth and decided to say hi," she answered not giving too much away, both her and Brennan were not in the mood to answer questions.

"Oh, who's that?" Cam asked curiously.

"No, one you'd know, I better get going my friend will be waiting for me, bye Booth," Rebecca said leaving the office to avoid the awkwardness.

"Bones, don't you have that thing now," he asked trying to get her out of there. Luckily she took the hint.

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me, see you later Booth, Dr. Saroyan," she said politely and left the office.

"So, Seeley, you sure you can't meet up tonight," Cam asked touching Booth's arm lightly.

.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I can't tonight," he said before leaving the room without saying goodbye. Cam was confused when he left the room and began to think of a way she could get the man she loved back.

*******************

Later that evening Booth and Brennan sat in her apartment on the couch drinking beers. The parent/ teacher interviews had not gone well, Brennan had gotten annoyed with the teachers flirting with Booth and was spouting off how unprofessional it was. The argument got heated and it ended in Brennan being escorted off the premises and banned from entering, which was odd since her daughter went to the school.

"So, how was the meeting with Brett?" Brennan asked curious of what had happened.

"It was ok, he didn't say much. That house looks exactly the same and still gives me an eerie feeling," he said taking a long sip of his beer.

"A house can't give you a feeling it is a non-living thing," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I know but if you had been there you would be agreeing with me," he answered. He had been feeling off ever since he left the house and hoped the next time he went there it was to arrest Brett.

"So… Sarah is staying the night at Angela's," Booth said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, apparently they were having a girl's night in. I swear they are up to something they both had odd looks on their faces when Angela picked her up," Brennan answered sinking deeper into the couch.

"Hmm… you never know what those two are up to, but I think I have an idea," Booth answered.

"What?" Brennan asked sitting up straighter.

"I think Bones, they are trying to get us back together, but that's just my opinion," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Really, well they have a weird way of doing it," Brennan said lying back against the couch. They both sell into an awkward silence before Booth spoke up.

"Why, did we break up Bones?" he asked quietly.

"You are the one that broke it off Booth, why are you asking me?" she answered almost whispering.

"I thought that was what you wanted. You became so distant," he said not looking at her.

"That didn't mean I wanted to break up, I was just unsure of things. I didn't mean I didn't love you," she said the last bit very quietly, nearly so Booth couldn't hear it, but he did.

"Do you still?" he asked.

"Still, what?" she asked knowing exactly what he meant but wanting him to clarify just in case.

"Do you still love me, Bones?" he asked now looking her in the eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Booth," she said firmly. When she answered he slowly leant in and kissed her lips softly, and pulled back as suddenly as he had done it. He then settled back into the couch and wrapped his arms around her. They both knew what they couldn't talk about it with all that was going on, but the small gesture gave both of them hope. And for the second night in a row they fell asleep next to each other.

**********

Angela loved having Sarah over. With Sarah she could discuss girly things like make-up, clothes and boys, the things she couldn't talk about with Brennan. Sarah equally loved staying at Angela's because she could talk about things that her mom wouldn't understand.

"So, how's things Sweetie? Anything exciting happening in your life?" Angela asked as they sat on the couch eating junk food.

"Not, really, mom's been acting a bit weirder than usual, but that's not that surprising," she answered.

"Well, how's things going with Operation Lovebirds," Angela asked excitedly.

"Dad, stayed over the other night, but not on the couch," Sarah said knowing Angela would understand what she meant.

"Oooh, things are looking up, won't be long til we put the final phases into place," Angela said as a knock came at the door. She automatically went to answer it not checking who it was. When she opened it she immediately regretted it.

"Hey, Angie," Hodgins said standing at Angela's door.

"Hey, Hodgins, look now's not really not a good time," she said knowing he would read into it.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked.

"I have company, Jack and it's not a good time," she said knowing nothing would stop him asking questions.

"Who?"

"A friend, of mine, you don't know her," she said.

"Well, can I meet this friend?" he asked not giving up.

"Sarah, come here. Hodgins this is Sarah, Sarah this is Hodgins. Well, now that you've met there's no reason for you to stay, bye," Angela said trying to get rid of him.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me? And how old is she like 12?" he said upset she was getting rid of him.

"I'm 14 actually," Sarah answered from inside hearing him. When he heard her voice, he could sense something familiar about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why do you have a 14 year old in your house" he asked suspiciously.

"She's my friends daughter, ok, I am looking after her, no big deal. Anyway what's with all the questions?" she said desperately trying to not encourage his suspicions.

"Fine, I can take a hint, I'm leaving, I will see you at work tomorrow." Hodgins left sulking. Angela felt a little bit guilty, but knew it was not her place to say anything and she knew her friend was already stressed enough to deal with something extra.

"So, that's the bug guy?" Sarah asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, he is." Angela replied.

"Do you like him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Angela said as she put a movie on. They continued to watch various movies until they finally both fell asleep with the TV still on.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, love them. Can't believe how fast I have updated on this, but the reviews do help. Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think. :D**

Chapter 16

"So, Angela, who was that girl at your place last night?" Hodgins asked annoyed that he wasn't getting any answers. As soon as Angela had arrived at the lab he was insistent on knowing information.

"I told you last night Hodgins, a friend of mines daughter. She had something on and asked if I could look after her," Angela replied frustrated with all of Hodgins' questions. She was lucky he didn't notice her when she was at the lab a few days before and they said it was Booth's daughter, then he would get even more suspicious.

"Which friend?" he asked becoming more persistent.

"What's with all the questions are it really hard to believe that I have friends other than the one's I work with?" she asked him knowing he would now feel guilty and stop the pestering.

"Sorry, no I was just curious, I wasn't implying anything," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking off. Angela was glad he had finally gotten the hint and walked to her office to begin her work.

*********

Brennan was in her office typing like there was no tomorrow to hopefully put off the thoughts running through her head. Last night had opened up emotions and left her thinking over what it has all meant. Booth hadn't held her like that for years and the kiss had been a surprise, not that it wasn't welcome. She had thought about him kissing her ever since they had broken up and now it had happened she had too much on her mind to think it through properly. She wondered what he had truly meant by it, was it a thank you or a comfort kiss or the start of something. She was so confused, all these possibilities of what it meant and she was only happy with one of them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dr. B, we have found something that may be useful to the case," Hodgins told her and started to walk back to the platform as she grabbed her coat and followed him.

"What is it that you have found?" she asked swiping her card and joining Cam, Zack and Hodgins.

"I've analyzed both of the soil samples from the two bodies and after comparing them it is evident both bodies were killed in the same place," Hodgins said pulling up the information on the monitor. Brennan looked at the information herself and it was clear that both the samples matched.

"So, the first victim was moved after it was killed, is there any evidence of that on the body," she asked turning to Zack who looked up from the second body.

"I have found evidence on the Bones that the victim was dragged by the arms, Angela's working on a scenario now that could show us how far," he said before looking back at the body.

"Ok, anything else useful?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, after doing a tox screen and found high levels of a chemical that is often used in fertilizers, it is possible this chemical could be a contribution to the second victim's death. There were also low levels of this chemical in the first victim, but not nearly as dangerous as the second victim," Cam said. When Brennan heard fertilizers she began to feel sick, Brett had been a gardener and would easily have access to these chemicals. This info would be incredibly useful to Booth.

"Thanks, I'm going to call Booth with this info," she said about to leave the platform.

"That's not necessary seeing I'm here," Booth said walking onto the platform, "So, what have you guys found."

"Hodgins found that the two victims were killed in the same place and Zack found evidence that the first victim was dragged, assuming that happened when the body was moved," Brennan said not looking Booth in the eye still extremely confused about the night before and also the fact that there was more evidence that pointed to Brett in conjunction with the notes that were left.

"Also, I found after doing a tox screen that both victims had fertilizer chemicals in their system, the second victim with dangerously high levels," Cam said wanting to tell Booth herself what may have been the most useful part of information. It took a while for Booth to put two and two together when he realised what this could mean.

"Hey, Bones wasn't…" Booth started.

"Yes," she answered cutting him off not wanting to bring too much information to light.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked feeling left out of the conversation.

"Brett, the second victim's husband was a gardener," Booth said quickly. He looked at Bones who was staring at Samantha's body as almost in a weird trance. Hodgins noticed this as well and wondered what was up with her.

"D. Brennan, are you ok," he asked and when it looked like she didn't hear him Booth decided to check if she was alright.

"Hey, Bones are you alright over there?" he said with a worried look on her face, she slowly looked up at just nodded and walked to her office leaving three confused squints behind.

"She's been acting weird lately," Hodgins commented before leaving the platform as well. At the same time Zack left and left Booth and Cam alone, much to Booth's frustration and Cam's delight.

"So, Seeley, what did you get up to last night?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Ah, just caught up with an old friend," he answered quickly, technically Bones was an old friend, so it wasn't like he was lying to her.

"Oh, really do I know him," she asked automatically assuming the friend was a man.

"No, you don't know _her_, we went to school together," he said again not lying cause they went to the same school for a couple of months. Cam looked jealous when he mentioned that his friend was a female, but she didn't say anything just in case his mood would be worse than it was.

"Oh, well that's nice. Any chance of catching up with another old friend," Cam said hoping he would get the hint. She hated continually asking him but this might be the only way he would go out with her, so she wasn't going to stop until he agreed.

"Umm, not sure, the case has me really busy at the moment and next week I have the kids, so maybe not for the next few weeks," he replied happy that it was nearly his week for Sarah and Parker.

"Ok, well, just let me know when you are free and we can catch up," she said smiling again and walking away. Booth was staring to get very irritated with her persistence and hoped that he could keep her off for as long a possible. After looking in on Bones who was working hard as usual he decided to leave and come back later and see her.

************

When Booth came back to the lab at about 6.00 he expected Brennan to still be there working hard, he knew she usually gone by 6.30 when she had Sarah so he was surprised when she had left when he arrived. He guessed after all the stress lately she was probably tired and wanted to be rested to help solve this case. He decided to check if anyone had found anymore information on the case before heading home himself. When nobody was on the platform he checked the offices and found Angela, Hodgins and Zack in Angela's office.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked casually.

"Booth, Brennan's not here if you're wondering, she left about two hours ago. She told me she was tired and needed rest to be refreshed for tomorrow," she said with a smile knowing exactly why he was at the lab.

"Yeah, I noticed she was gone, have you guys found anything else on the case?" he asked everyone in the room. They all shook their head at the same time. Booth's phone chirped at that moment indicating a message and he was cautious when he noticed that it had no number.

_You took her from that place, and now she is back._

_You promised to protect her and keep her safe,_

_But, now if I get my way she's never coming back._

"That's weird," he mumbled reading the message.

"What is?" Zack asked.

"Just this message, I got from an unknown number," he replied. As he was putting his phone back into his pocket it began to ring.

"Booth" he answered and was assaulted by a very frantic, panicked voice.

"Ok, slow down, I can't understand a word you are saying,"

"Dad, mom left to go to the supermarket about an hour and a half ago and she hasn't gotten back yet," his daughter told him.

"Doesn't she usually take that long?" he asked not trying to worry.

"Not, normally, but when she knows she will be a while she usually calls and she only said she would be half an hour, an hour tops," Sarah said her voice indicating how worried she was.

"Ok, stay there and make sure the doors are locked and I will come to you. If anything happens call me right away, ok."

"Ok, bye," she said before hanging up. Booth turned towards the others with a very concerned look on his face and Angela was the first to notice.

"What's happened?" she asked starting to worry.

"I don't know, but you are coming with me," he said pointing to Angela. Quickly she gathered her things and left with Booth, not saying anything to Zack and Hodgins and passing Cam on their way out. Cam noticed how quickly they were leaving and went to see if the boys knew anything.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" she asked the boys who both looked bewildered.

"I have no idea, but I'm getting sick of people leaving suddenly without any explanation," Hodgins said walking out of the room in a huff. Cam looked at Zack for an explanation but he just shrugged his shoulders and left as well.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and as usual keep the reviews coming :D**

Chapter 17

"So, Booth can you tell me now what is going on?" Angela asked him when they got into his car.

"That was Sarah, she said Bones left to the shops and has been gone for about an hour and a half," Booth said with worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, god, she must be worried sick," she said beginning to worry herself. Angela knew what this could mean, especially considering Brett was apart of this case.

"Yeah, she's not the only one," Booth remarked as they got closer to Brennan's apartment. When they pulled up in front of the building Booth noticed that her car was still in it's spot and knew there were two options.

"Her car's still there, that could mean she's back," Angela said not wanting to dwell on the alternative.

"Or it could mean she never had the chance to leave." Angela and Booth quickly left the car and made their way to the entrance both hoping she would be there. They opted for the stairs, both too anxious to wait for the elevator. When they arrived at the apartment Booth quickly knocked on the door, and patiently waited for Sarah to answer the door.

"Dad, have you seen mom?" was the first thing Sarah said when she saw her father at the door.

"No, we haven't yet. Sarah, what time did your mom get home?" he asked hoping to work out a time-frame.

"Umm, at about 4.00, she left at about 4.30 and said she would be back at about 5 and would call if she was going to be longer. She always calls, always," she replied tears beginning to gather in her eyes. Booth pulled his daughter towards him in a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Sarah, your mom's car is still here, did she say whether or not she was going to drive to the shops?" Angela asked while Booth comforted her.

"She, umm, said she was going to drive because it was getting dark," she answered before looking at her dad seriously. "Dad, the last couple of days I noticed a different car outside. I didn't think it was anything but today I saw someone in it," she said worried her dad would be angry for not mentioning it sooner.

"Do you remember what the person looked like?" he asked staying remarkably calm given the current situation.

"Yeah, I remember what he looked like," she said, Booth and Angela looked at each other when she mentioned that it was a man.

"Sweetie, if we go to the lab tomorrow morning could you describe him to me, it could be a big help?" Angela said softly. Sarah nodded and buried her face in her dad's chest and cried.

"Would she be able to stay with you tonight, there are some things I need to sort out?" Booth asked Angela.

"No problem, at least then I can take her to lab and the sooner we get started the better. Are you going to tell the others what's happening?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow, maybe we will have something to go on then," he said as he realised the scale this thing could get to. While Booth made the necessary calls as Angela helped Sarah get things together to take to her house. Booth waited and drove Angela back to her car and left to go back and supervise the checking of Brennan's car to see if there was any evidence there.

*************

Angela and Sarah entered the lab the next morning as early as they could to get started on a sketch of the mystery man. Luckily no one else had arrived, so they could begin without interruptions and hopefully finish without being disturbed. Sarah had decided she wanted to go to her mother's office first and see if that would help her memory when she had to talk to Angela. After a few minutes they made their way to Angela's office to get started. Sarah gave information in short bursts, while she tried to get the facts right. As the time passed more of a face began to come together and Angela had an odd feeling of how the face was forming.

After about an hour and a half of Sarah talking and Angela sketching they were able to come up with a face, which Sarah could confirm as the person she saw. Angela thought there was something familiar about the face and quickly went to have it run through the database and hopefully come up with a hit. While that was happening people began to arrive at the lab and she knew as soon as Hodgins arrived he would ask more questions about Sarah and she would have a lot of trouble denying answers and hoped Booth would be there soon to deflect questions.

Cam was the first to arrive and Angela instantly panicked, she knew Cam knew who Sarah was and she would have her own questions. Angela saw her coming towards her office and quickly warned Sarah of who was coming.

"Angela, you're here early," Cam commented just as she noticed Sarah sitting on Angela's couch.

"Hi, you're Sarah right, Seeley's daughter. What are you doing here? Is your dad here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Cam asked.

"Hi, yes I am, and my dad had something on and no my dad's not here and I'm not at school, because no one's told me to go," Sarah answered trying to annoy the woman she hated.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting to school then?" Cam asked annoyed already with the girl.

"Nope, I'm fine here, if that's alright with you," she answered giving an 'angelic' smile. Angela forced herself not to laugh while Sarah messed with Cam.

"I think, you shouldn't be here, and you should be going," Cam said trying to get rid of her.

"You're not the boss of me, my mom isn't here and neither is my dad, so that role goes to Angela, and she says I have to stay here," she answered loving annoying Cam. Cam looked at Angela questionably.

"I am under strict instructions that she is not out if m sight. Guess she has to stay here until Booth arrives," Angela told her with a hint of attitude. At that moment the computer made a noise indicating it had found a match. When Angela read the information her stomach instantly dropped.

"Sarah, call your dad right now and tell him to get down here immediately," Angela said quickly feeling like she was going to be sick. Cam was getting frustrated with all these secrets and wanted the truth.

"I demand to know what is going on, because the past few days things have been happening which I deserve to be aware of," Cam yelled before hearing a voice behind her.

"I can explain that if you like," Booth said standing in the doorway.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviews and alerts; they encouraged me to write this chapter so quickly. Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 18

"Booth you don't have time for anything, I got a hit on the sketch and you're not going to like it," Angela said showing him a piece of paper.

"Are you sure this is right?" he asked beginning to sound frantic. Angela noticed Hodgins and Zack arriving at the lab and knew they would have their own questions when they saw her office.

"This is what was described to me Booth," she said sadly. Booth walked over to his daughter for confirmation.

"Are you sure that this is the person you saw?" he asked. Sarah nodded firmly and Booth began to feel sick at this. Brett had followed through with his 'threat' from fourteen years ago, he had taken Brennan back. Suddenly the message made sense "_You took her from that place, and now she is back", _it clicked that he would have taken her back to the house, the house she had left all those years ago.

"I know where he's taken her, Angela call the FBI and tell them what's going on and tell them I am going to that address," he said quickly pointing to the sheet of paper. He began to leave the office when Angela stopped him.

"Wait Booth, what do I tell them?" Angela asked pointing to the three squints looking extremely confused and curious.

"Everything, tell them everything, oh and can you watch Sarah," he said leaving quickly before anyone could say anything else.

"Ange, I don't really need to be here for this do I?" Sarah asked knowing what Angela was going to tell them all.

"No, go to Brennan's office, I'm sure you'll find something to do in there," she answered knowing Sarah shared her mother's interest in science and anthropology. Sarah quickly left Angela's office leaving Hodgins, Cam and Zack waiting for an explanation from Angela.

"Ok, guys firstly you should all know that Brennan is missing," Angela said trying to get that info out of the way first before the more intense stuff.

"When did she go missing?" Zack asked not sure of what else to say.

"Last night, it appears she has been kidnapped by Brett Smith," she answered.

"Isn't that the second vic's husband. What does he want with her?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes and more than you think. So you know how Brennan's parents disappeared when she was fifteen," she said to make sure they were all on the same page before she continued; they all nodded indicating for her to go on. "Well, Brett and Samantha Smith were her second and last set of foster parents."

"So, she knew the victim, shouldn't she have said something, you know conflict of interests?" Cam asked fuming.

"In most cases yes, but due to the way she left the house she couldn't really say anything without a danger being presented," Angela said finding it hard to explain everything while being stared at.

"What circumstances were they?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, first without going into too much detail, Brett, her foster father, abused her while she was staying there. She doesn't really like people knowing what exactly happened so that is the end of that part," she said.

"Why did she stay in that house then for so long if you said that was her last home?" Zack asked clearly confused.

"If you let me finish I could explain," she was getting sick of being interrupted, "so as I was saying she was abused, when she enrolled in school in the area she mostly kept to herself, or so I'm told, she met a guy and they began to date. They were really close and eventually he realised the trouble she was getting at home. He began to take her away in the middle of the night to keep her safe and well during those nights you can imagine what happened between them, you know teenagers and raging hormones. Anyway about two months after moving there Bren, found out she was pregnant. When the father found out he wanted to whisk her away and hide out, so her and their baby would be safe from Brett. Before she left he threatened her and was angry that she was leaving and was calling her his possession. That's one of the reason's she's kept it a secret that she has a kid," Angela informed them.

"Well, what happened to the kid and what does Agent Booth have to do with that?" Hodgins asked still a bit oblivious to half the things Angela pointed out. Angela caught Cam's face and it was clear Cam had connected the dots and realization dawned on her face.

"Those facts aren't for me to say, you are better to ask them about it," Angela said not wanting to delve into all the other stuff; she had told them all they needed to know for now. Hodgins and Zack left the office after a few minutes, leaving Angela and Cam in an awkward silence.

"So Sarah's…." Cam started.

"Yep," Angela said quickly.

"And Booth and Dr. Brennan…" she tried again before Angela interrupted her again.

"Yep," Angela replied again.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Cam commented before leaving Angela alone in the office.

*********

Brett hadn't had a plan about how he was going to carry this out. The only thing he had thought about was taking Brennan and after that he was a total blank. Due to his lack of preparation he had no place to take her other than his house. This worked well, because his main aim was to see her suffer while having Agent Booth watching. As soon as Booth had come to see him about his wife's death he knew it was working out as he had hoped. Regardless of the fact that Booth never said who he was, Brett knew who it was all along.

After killing Evans and his wife, he knew he had struck a chord in Brennan given their similar situations to her. Unloved and unwanted, this was the first way he had made her suffer; adding the notes in was purely for his own pleasure, to mess with her mind further. After Booth had been stupid enough to leave his card with his number on it, it was all too easy to send the message to his phone. It was all too easy to take Brennan, he had staked out her place after following her home one night a few weeks earlier. As soon as he had realise she worked in DC, it had all been too easy. And now he was here with her and all he had to decide was what exactly he wanted to do with her and to her, before the authorities caught on and showed up. For now she was unconscious so he had to wait, he wanted her fully awake for whatever he would inflict in her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviews and alerts and people who have added this story to their favourites. This chapter is shorter than the others but, I hope to have a longer one soon. Please review as usual, love to know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19

Booth knew ever since they fled 14 years ago that it would all eventually catch up with them. But, it wasn't until a few days ago when Bones told him what Brett had said before they left, and when they found Samantha's body that he began to accept that trouble was coming and no matter how hard they tried it would find them. He just wished it wasn't this soon; he and Bones had just started to get to a point in their relationship where anything could be possible. After their conversation the other night, new possibilities had been uncovered. Unfortunately for them they would have to wait until he had saved Brennan form Brett.

Booth wasn't sure if Brett would be stupid enough to take her to the most obvious place, but there was no harm in going to the house and checking and hopefully she would be there. He knew now that nothing would be a secret, the squints would find out everything which would result in a lot of explaining from both of them. Thankfully Angela was fully in the loop, that's one less person to explain the complicated story to. As he was driving at top speed all Booth could think about was getting to _his _Bones and bringing her back to their family, as dysfunctional it was.

**********

"Ange, is mom going to be ok?" a voice said when Angela was working at the Angelator. She turned around and saw Sarah standing in the doorway, looking like she had been crying.

"Oh, Sweetie, come here," Angela said opening her arms to hug the girl. "Hey, your mom will be fine, after all she's got your dad looking out for her. And we both know regardless of what they say they love each other and he will keep going until he finds her," she said trying to reassure the girl and not let in how terrified she was herself at that moment.

"Ok thanks," Sarah replied.

"You know what we need. A movie night, we could call up Rebecca and see if Parker could come and get your mind off things," Angela suggested wanting to cheer her up.

"I guess, it's been ages since we've had one of those with Parker," Sarah said her spirits looking up a bit.

"Alrighty then, I will call and see if it's ok, then we can go to the store, pick out some movies and stock up on junk food and have a fun night," Angela said excitedly feeling in better spirits herself. Sarah went to sit on the couch in Angela's office as Angela made some calls and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**********

"So Dr. B, has a daughter, that none of us knew about," Hodgins said still shocked by the news.

"Yes, it appears that way," Zack said more interested in the bones in front of him.

"I wonder why she didn't trust us, I mean, we've known her for a while now, wouldn't she have said something," Hodgins said again hoping he could bait Zack into conversation.

"It seems from what Angela said, it wasn't that she didn't trust us, she didn't trust other people," Zack said making a contribution,

"Humph, I wonder who the father is," Hodgins said thinking aloud, obviously not figuring out what Cam had already.

"Who knows," Zack said wanting the conversation to end, luckily for him Hodgins walked off the platform and Zack was able to work in peace.

**********

She was terrified. Well, that was an understatement. She had never been so scared in her entire life. And it wasn't herself that she was scared for, it was her daughter and Booth. They were two of the only people in her life that meant anything to her and the thought of either of them in danger scared her to the core. She wasn't worried about what would happen to her, she had already been expecting that something like this could happen eventually.

Brett had scared her 14 years ago and now wasn't any different. The only difference between then and now was that now she was someone with a family, whereas before, he was supposed to be his family. She had friends now, people who genuinely cared about her, who accepted her for who she was, rather than rejected her for who she wasn't. Although she wasn't ready for what Brett would dish out to her, she would rather herself take it than anyone who had been foolish enough to care about her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews. This story is hopefully going to be finished soon, which has gotten me thinking about a prequel of sorts for this story. If it were to be written it would be about Booth and Brennan's past and everything that got them to this point, if anyone is interested in seeing something like this, please let me know, because if it is wanted I can start to think of ideas and have it starting when this finishes, so let me know if your interested. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always keep the reviews coming. :D**

Chapter 20

Brett wasn't stupid, he knew that the second he took Temperance the he would have endless people after him. He realised that his actions weren't very well thought out and he would have serious consequences to deal with when they finally caught up with him that is if Booth didn't kill him before that. He would be up for two murder charges at the least, maybe three depending how things turned out, but he knew if he was caught he would never be let go. He had dreamed of this day for years, when he got _his _property back. Booth had taken her and he was only re-claiming what was rightfully his. Brett decided it was time to inflict some physical pain on Temperance and show her why she should never run form him again.

When he went up to her old room, where he was keeping her, when he opened the door he saw her tied to the wall and looking at her absolute worst. When she heard the door open she jumped and looked even more scared when she saw him standing there. He quietly walked over to her and bent down to eye-level with her, before she could do anything he spat in her face and punched her in the eye. He then jumped up and kicked her legs and her stomach repeatedly. When he was content on what he had done he left her in the room bleeding and slightly disorientated.

*********

After he left she began to cry, tears of pain and tears of fear. She had heard her ribs crack and could feel them so everything she did hurt. She was pretty sure her legs had multiple damages to them and that she would be in excruciating pain very soon. She had complete faith that Booth would be looking for her and would eventually find her, but she wasn't sure what state she would be in when he found her. If Brett continued like this she wouldn't be surprised if in a few days every bone in her body would be broken or extremely sore. While waiting for Booth to find her she tried to think happy thoughts and remembered the day she had met Booth for the first time.

…

_Temperance Brennan was starting at her new school, in a new city, without anyone she knew. At her old school, even though she didn't have many friends, no one would hassle her for being a nerd or a loner, because she had her big brother Russ always looking out for her and protecting her. She now had no body. The only people she knew in the whole state were her foster parents Brett and Sam, who weren't the nicest people you could meet. As the bell rang to indicate the start of the day she rushed inside the building to find her classes. _

_After her first class, she had already made more enemies then friends. She knew from her appearance and town gossip that every student knew she was a foster kid and obviously had no family. It didn't help her at all that she loved her schoolwork and had a genius level IQ. She already knew she struggled in social situations, which made it even harder to relate to her peers. _

_Eventually lunch arrived and she was able to momentarily escape all her classmates and retreat to somewhere where she would be alone and away from the whispering. She found the most secluded in the school and proceeded to eat quickly and read, which was the only thing that would help her escape the world._

_After a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching her table and assumed they would be more jocks and cheerleaders, there to poke fun at her. She briefly looked up and saw about five boys, who were probably seniors coming in her direction. She looked back down and decided to ignore them, if only it was that easy._

"_So, why are you here? Did mommy and daddy leave you because they realised what a freak you are?" one of the boys asked._

"_Or did they return to the mother ship and leave you behind," another commented which erupted laughter amongst the group, she knew what these types of boys were like, it wasn't that she hadn't encountered them before, but thanks to Russ it used to be rare. She continued to ignore them as they made further insulting comments. She hadn't realised they had stopped until she heard a new voice._

"_Daniel is there a problem here?" the voice asked, Temperance looked up and noticed a new boy had joined the group. He was tall, handsome, everything a girl could want in a guy._

"_No, man, just 'introducing' ourselves to the new girl," the leader of the group said while the other boys snickered._

"_Well, I think you've introduced yourself enough, maybe you could find someone else to bother," he said intimidating the group of guys._

"_Yeah, sure, we were just leaving, right," the leader said motioning for them to leave. After they left the boy sat down opposite her and was silent for a few minutes._

"_I hope they weren't hassling you too much," he said speaking to her for the first time._

"_No, I find ignoring them is the best," she said looking up at him._

"_So, what's your name?" he asked._

"_What's it to you?" she asked him._

"_Well, I thought it would be polite to have a name to associate to the face, instead of the beautiful, new girl," he said flashing her a heart melting smile._

"_Brennan," she replied._

"_First name or last?" he asked unsure._

"_Last, I hate my first name," she said._

"_There we go we already have something in common, I hate my first name too, name's Booth by the way," he said holding out his hand, she hesitantly shook it._

"_Don't I get a first name?" she asked._

"_Not until you tell me yours," he replied standing up to leave. "Well, Brennan, I hope to see you around," he said before flashing her another charm smile and walking off. Brennan sat there frozen for a few minutes and could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She hoped she saw him again; maybe he would be one person who wouldn't think she was a freak._

…

Brennan smiled at her memory and still had the same feeling when she thought of Booth, as she had the first day she met him. She didn't believe in God, but began to pray that he would find her soon and they would be able to get on with their lives. She thought of her daughter, who would be scared as hell and wished she didn't have to go through this. The only thing that made her feel remotely better was the fact that she knew Booth and Angela would be there reassuring her that her mother would be ok. Her injuries began to weaken her as she began to fall asleep, wishing in the morning everything would be different.


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews. Just because I love you guys here's one of the quickest updates ever, thanks to my teachers not giving me homework. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think :D**

Chapter 21

Booth was only streets away from the house and was growing more anxious as he got closer. He hoped that the FBI was smart enough to send back-up already and he wouldn't have to face Brett alone. One thing he knew for sure was that regardless of whether there was back-up there or not he was going in to save her and let nothing or no one get in his way. Turning the corner quickly he turned off his sirens, hoping to be able to use the element of surprise, maybe that would help him in getting in and out quickly. He parked outside the house and it was seen that no back-up had arrived yet. Booth got out of the car quickly and pulled out his gun and quickly ran towards the front door. He could hear noises from inside which made him even more determined to get inside.

********

It was less than ten minutes when Brett returned to the room and resulted in waking her up. When she saw him she noticed he looked angrier and more determined and this time was armed with a weapon that looked like a crowbar. She began to realise that now that intense pain would be inflicted as he swung the bar from hand to hand, almost teasingly. After a minute had firmly grasped the crowbar and swung it at her arms with impressive force, and indicated from the snap she heard broke many bones in her arm. He then began to smash her legs again forcing an intense rush of pain through Brennan's body.

"No you will never get away, seeing you have no way to escape no," he said in a murderous voice leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

When he left she allowed herself to cry which cause more pain from her broken joints. She hoped Booth was closer to arriving because she didn't know how much more of this abuse she could withstand. As if answering her prayers she heard distant sirens which soon faded and made her less hopeful. She heard the slamming of a car door close by and footsteps approaching the house. Brett had begun to talking to himself like he always did, so most likely didn't hear the sounds. She continued to pray that it was someone to save her.

******

Booth didn't bother knocking on the door just burst open the door holding his gun in front of him. He could still her voices and decided to follow which led him to the kitchen, where he saw Brett standing with his back to Booth. Booth realised Brett was talking to himself, indicating that he had some psychological issues.

"Brett, turn around and put your hands up," Booth said causing Brett to jump in surprise. Brett turned slowly with a evil grin on his face and laughed when he saw Booth.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," he said with his hands above his head. Surprisingly Brett was being extremely cooperative considering the circumstances which allowed Booth to safely handcuff him and pass him over to the back up that had just arrived. Booth decided to worry about Brett's behaviour later. It was Brett's parting words that startled him.

"You may have saved her again, but now you'll have more reason to remember me and what I did, every time you look at her," Brett said before he was pulled outside and thrown into the back of a truck.

Booth raced up the stairs to the room he knew she would be in. It felt like the stairs went on forever, and then he finally reached the top and realised the door to the room was locked. He quickly and skillfully picked the lock, deciding against shooting it not knowing where in the room she was. When he opened the door he saw a heavily injured Brennan chained to the wall, with blood which seemed like it was coming form everywhere. Luckily for him she was still conscious for now which was a good sign.

"Bones, are you ok? I found you, you're going to be safe," he said quickly running over to her and began to try to free her.

"Booth, you came, I knew you'd come," she replied her speech slightly slurred, probably due to her increasing blood loss. Booth wasn't having much luck freeing her and called for some help. While he waited he looked at her properly and noticed the injuries that had been inflicted in her.

"Oh, Bones, I am so sorry, I should have been here sooner," he said looking into her drooping eyes.

"It's… ok Booth… you're here now," she said making it obvious she was loosing consciousness quickly. Booth began to attempt to keep her conscious as the FBI techs worked on the chains, he heard the EMT's arriving and yelled out for them to come to the room quickly.

The next minutes were a blur, with Brennan being freed and the EMT's assessing her injuries and prepping her for the trip to the hospital. Booth stayed by her side every second, and demanding he ride with her to the hospital, it took a few badge flashes, before he was authorized. While in the ambulance he remembered he had one very important phone call to make.

**********

Angela was waiting patiently in her office, for the phone to ring with any news about what was going on. Just as she was about to leave for the evening the phone rang which startled both Angela and Sarah, who was sleeping on the couch, Ange quickly picked up hoping for good news.

"Miss. Montenegro's office," she answered.

"Ange, it's Booth, I found her, Brett is secured, we are on our way to George Washington hospital, come quickly, and bring Sarah, but don't bring any of the other squints for now," Booth said all in one go.

"Ok, we're on our way," Ange said hanging up quickly. Hospital meant that Brennan was hurt, but meant she was still alive, which was the main thing. "Your dad found her, we have to go to the hospital now," she quickly told Sarah ad they both fled the office quickly. Cam, Hodgins and Zack saw them leaving from the platform.

"Where are you guys going in a hurry?" Hodgins asked, still utterly clueless for such a smart guy.

"I'll let you know later, I promise," she told mainly Zack and Hodgins, since Cam would know what there escape was about. Angela started her car in record time and her and Sarah sped to the hospital, ignoring the speed limit, both increasingly worried.


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews,fantastic as always. I wrote this chapter instead of studying for exams (which I probably should have been doing…whoops), it is shorter than the others, but is more of a filler chapter for the next one. Hope you like it and tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 22

He was pacing. He was so sick of waiting for news and had nothing better to do then walk up and down the hallway repeatedly. Brennan was currently in surgery and while Booth had been reassured that the procedure wasn't life-threatening, the thought of it still scared the hell out of him. He remembered when he first saw her in that room, looking vulnerable and scared and most importantly hurt. When he saw the blood he had panicked and his main priority was to get her to hospital, he forgot what got her there in the first place and any other thought that was previously in his head. He had to fully focus on her and her only.

Angela had called 20 minutes ago to say that they were stuck in traffic and would be there as soon as they could; this gave Booth another thing to focus on while waiting for a doctor or any indication that Brennan was alright. This caused his thoughts to wander to Brett, the man who got them into this mess. He still regretted not shooting him when he had the chance, but at the time he wanted to deal with him quickly and search for Bones. Booth knew that he would give Brett whatever he could when he got the chance to interrogate him and would stop at nothing to get him to confess, and hopefully make his life miserable in the process. Usually Booth didn't think about killing the murderers he dealt with, mainly due to his days as a sniper, but he felt no guilt when this man had endangered the life of the woman he loved.

************

"Sarah, you're making me nervous," Angela exclaimed, frustrated with how slow the cars in front of her were moving.

"Sorry but I am nervous and worried and I can't help it," she replied extremely scared of what would be awaiting them when they arrived at the hospital. Sarah was no stranger to hospitals, unfortunately, he father and her mother had been there on numerous occasions and just the word hospital gave her uneasy feeling. She had never been so scared in her life when she realised her mother was missing, a feeling of dread overtook her, especially after hearing stories about her mother's parents circumstances, she always thought back to that and it made her feel worse. Sarah knew her dad would stop at nothing until he found Brennan, he loved her that much was obvious, regardless what had happened in the past. Her mother loved him too, but both of them were too stubborn to acknowledge it. Sarah hated it when she saw her parents with other people when she knew they did want to be with each other. She hoped this would be the slap on the head they both needed.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked when she saw the very thoughtful look on Sarah's face.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied.

"You're too much like your mother you know," Angela said. Sarah liked being compared to her mother. She saw unbelievable strength and courage in her mother that she would be all too happy to have. She also exclusively saw the side to her mother that others weren't allowed to see, the loving, caring, warm and fun side.

**************

When Angela and Sarah finally arrived at the hospital they quickly found Booth and were annoyed to find that he had been given no information yet. Sarah hugged her father tightly as soon as she saw him, giving comfort to both of them. Angela know turned into the worrier and couldn't sit still with the unknown looming over them. Angela realised how many questions would follow at the lab know, especially after her and Sarah's hasty exit earlier. She was extremely surprised that two people like Hodgins and Zack couldn't put the dots together and a person like Cam, who they had known for less than a week, could.

After hugging each other for a few long minutes Sarah and Booth sat down in a chair each and began the silent waiting game and all three were staring at the doors, waiting for someone to provide them with any information at all. The surgery was scheduled to take a few hours, so in between the start and the end, the three of them had been on and out of the building, with at least one of them staying just in case. Most of their trips were to the cafeteria or the bathroom, none of them wanting to go further than that. Slowly the day turned into night and just when they were all nearly asleep from exhaustion, a person cam through the doors. Booth recognised him as one of the doctors he had briefly met earlier and was anxious about his arrival.

"Family of Temperance Brennan?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, updates might be few in the next week, cause I have exams :( hopefully I will be able to find time soon to write. Hope you like this chapter all you feedback is great. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 23

"_Family of Temperance Brennan?"_

"Yes, that's us. How is she?" Booth asked lad someone had finally come to talk to them.

"Well, firstly the surgery went well. She's being moved into recovery now, but when she wakes we will be able to fully see the results of the surgery," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked worried about the last statement.

"She had a large amount of damage to her limbs, particularly her left side. When she wakes we will be able to test how much function she will have," the doctor explained.

"Ok, can we see her?" Booth asked knowing his daughter was anxious to see her mother, and he was anxious to see her too.

"Only two visitors at a time and she may not be awake yet anyway," the doctor replied, before walking back through the doors behind him.

"Well, that's good news I guess," Booth commented.

"Yes, that's good news. You two go in and see her and I will go back to the lab. Give me updates and I'll let he squints know that we found her, don't worry about a thing," Angela said calmer than before now that she knew her best friend was safe.

"Thanks so much Ange, you've done enough already, I'll let you know as soon as there are any changes," Booth said. Angela hugged both Sarah and Booth goodbye and left the hospital en route to the Jeffersonian.

"You ready?" Booth asked Sarah and she just nodded and they both went to find someone who could take them to her.

*****************

Angela arrived at the Jeffersonian a little too quickly than she would have liked. The squints would be there waiting for an explanation no doubt and would most likely want to see Brennan, in which everything would come out. Just as she expected when she walked into her office Hodgins and Zack were waiting there for her return. The immediately spotted her.

"Ange, what's going on? Why did you run out like that? Is everything ok?" Hodgins asked panicking.

"Hodgins, be quiet, I will explain everything if you stop talking," Angela said which made Hodgins become silent. "Ok, so Booth found Brennan and she is in the hospital right now and so is Booth."

"What about the Sarah girl?" Hodgins asked knowing he wasn't getting the full story.

"That one is harder to explain and not really my story to tell," she said not wanting to get into the details.

"Is Dr. Brennan ok?" Zack asked looking worried.

"At the moment she is stable and she is alive and well," Angela said not wanting to go into her injuries.

"Can we see her?" Hodgins asked.

"The thing is only two people at a time are allowed in recovery and it may be best to wait til tomorrow," she replied. The two accepted this answer and got back to work in record time. Angela sat on her couch and began to think over the events of the last few days. She went to turn on the TV in her office to see if there was anything interesting on as the news caught her eye.

_Breaking News: An accused murderer has just escaped from the FBI Headquarters._ A photo description was shown on the screen, which made Angela feel physically sick._ He has a target and we want to keep everyone safe,_ i_f you see this man, don't approach him , call authorities immediately so the person can be caught. _Angela quickly grabbed her phone and dialled a number, praying that the owner would answer. When she got no response she fled her office for the second time that day and once again sped to the hospital.

************

When Booth and Sarah walked into Brennan's room she was still unconscious. She had a few tubes leading into her and she looked extremely vulnerable in the hospital bed. There were machines monitoring her beeping, which made the whole scene a bit overwhelming. Sarah gasped when she saw her mother and had tears beginning to form. Booth hugged his daughter attempting to comfort her while he also took in what he was seeing.

"Is she really going to be ok?" Sarah asked whispering almost so soft Booth couldn't hear it.

"I think she will be fine in the end, but she will have to go through a lot first. But if I know your mom like I think I do, she will be absolutely fine when this is over," he answered hoping this would reassure her. She just nodded in acknowledgement which made Booth feel as though he had helped.

The two of them sat there for about half an hour in silence, listening to the machines which indicated that she was still alive. Just those usually annoying sounds comforted them in a way many other things couldn't. Breaking there silence was the sound of running footsteps through the hospital, Booth stepped into the hallway to see what was going on when he saw Angela running towards him looking frantic.

"Booth, Booth," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Angela, what's wrong?" he asked worried now.

"It was just in the news, someone in custody escaped from the FBI building," she said quickly.

"Tell me it isn't…," Booth said wishing he wasn't right. She just nodded and said,

"Booth Brett has escaped and they think he's coming after Brennan."


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much for the reviews I think the last chapter got the most reviews out of all of them. This was written while I was supposed to be studying for exams, but I was much happier writing this :) This is a big chapter, well I think so anyway, so let me know what you think and I hope to see lots of reviews. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 24

"How the hell did that happen?" Booth almost yelled his anger evident.

"I have no idea, I saw it on the news, my advice would be to call headquarters and find out what's going on," Angela said calmly, the last thing they needed was to be thrown out for excessive noise.

"I might just do that. Can you stay here with Bones and Sarah, and if she wakes up let me know right away," Booth said and Angela nodded as he stepped into the hallway. When Booth was in the hallway he quickly whipped out his phone and immediately called his boss Cullen. He tried to wait patiently while the phone rang.

"Hello," the voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, Sir, this is Agent Booth," he said hoping they would know why he was calling.

"Oh, Agent Booth, I take it you heard what occurred," Cullen said.

"Of course I did, what on earth happened?" Booth said trying to put off yelling for as long as possible.

"It's a complicated situation," his boss answered.

"What do you mean complicated situation? How hard is it to watch a suspect? It really shouldn't be _that_ difficult," Booth said his voice growing in volume.

"Calm down Booth, we are currently dealing with the situation," Cullen said hearing the anger in Booth's voice.

"How are you dealing with it?" Booth asked skeptical of the FBI's abilities at that moment.

"We are on the look out," Cullen replied.

"That's it a potentially dangerous _suspect_ on the loose and all you are doing is 'being on the look out'," Booth said angrily, he was getting frustrated with his boss.

"Sorry, Booth that is all we can do at the moment," Cullen said before hanging up on Booth to avoid further questioning. Booth stayed in the hallway and tried to compose himself before going back into Bones' room. He was extremely worried that Brett would come here and try to finish what he started. Booth knew that if Brett did show up there, he would be ready for him. Then Booth walked back into the room and sadly saw no change in his Bones.

"Hey, Ange it's getting late, do you mind if Sarah stays at your place, I'd rather stay here just in case," he said taking back his place next to Brennan. Angela nodded.

"How did it go?" she asked curious of what was going on.

"Not good, I'll fill you in tomorrow," he said. Sarah hugged and kissed her dad goodbye and placed a hand on her mom's hand, because of the tubes she couldn't do much else and followed Angela out of the room. Booth sat there for hours just watching her hoping his unfaltering gaze would magically make her wake up. When he got tired he slept in the chair, holding her hand and praying she would overcome this.

**********

Angela was woken the next morning by the shrill of her cell phone. It took her a few minutes to become aware enough to find her phone and then she quickly answered it.

"Hello" she mumbled.

"Angela it's Booth, she's half awake, she can't talk or anything cause she has a tube down her throat, but the doctors say it could be less than an hour til that can come out," Booth said quickly. This bit of information fully woke Angela and she asked Booth whether he wanted her and Sarah to come into the hospital, and without hesitation he answered yes. After hanging up the phone, she went to wake Sarah up, who when heard the news was very eager to get to the hospital.

As they were leaving the apartment Angela's phone rang again, this time it was Hodgins asking if him and Zack were able to come into the hospital that day. Angela wasn't sure on what Brennan would be like so she told them she would call them back later; he sounded disappointed but took the answer and hung up. They quickly got into Angela's car and began their trip back to the hospital, unaware of the fact that they were being followed there.

**********

It was easy for him to leave. It was almost as if he walked out the front door and no one noticed. Brett was intent on leaving as soon as they picked him up, he hadn't done anything wrong, just claiming what was rightfully his and he didn't deserve to be arrested for that. He hadn't been able to finish what he started, he had it planned in his head that she would die because if he couldn't have her, no one else deserved to. The only problem was that he didn't know where she was. Out of pure luck he had spotted her friends car, assuming she would be going to see _her_ he followed it, hoping that would lead him to her and then it would be showtime.

***********

Booth patiently waited next to her bed, earlier she had squeezed his hand, which indicated that she was ok. He hadn't left her since then and continually held her hand to let her know he was still there. She had a breathing tube still down her throat, because the doctors said she still needed a little linger until she could safely breathe on her own. Booth couldn't wait til they removed the tube so she could talk to them.

About half an hour after he called them Angela and Sarah arrived at the hospital both looking calmer than they had the day before. Sarah took up residence on the other side of her mother as Angela motioned for Booth to talk to her in the hall. Angela asked what had happened on the phone the day before, he explained. Angela was furious about the way the FBI was casually handling things and if she were not so worried about her friend would have marched right down there and given them a piece of her mind. After talking for a few more minutes they went back inside and all three sat around her waiting.

It wasn't long until they heard a very loud noise. At first they passed it off as nothing until it got closer and louder. The two adults got up from where they were sitting and looked out into the hallway to see what was going on. When they saw nothing out of the usual they returned to there seats until a figure stood in the doorway. A tall man was standing there with a gun in hand with a murderous look on his face. Immediately Booth recognised him and put his hand on his own gun.

"Brett Smith put your hands up in the air," Booth yelled getting Brett's attention. Brett eyes weren't focused on anything; it was like he was staring into space. Booth began to walk towards him, which was when Brett aimed the gun at Brennan.

"_You, _interrupted me, I am just here to finish what I started," he said in a creepily casual voice.

"Brett put the gun down," Booth said trying to gain control of the situation.

"NO, I can't she deserves this, because she left and she wasn't supposed to," Brett yelled.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN," Booth said now yelling at the man. This broke Brett's concentration and his hand wavered, resulting in him shooting the wall. This was all Booth needed to be allowed to shoot Brett. And that's what he did. Two shots in the arm and then a further two in his leg. Booth would have loved nothing more than to kill Brett right then and there, but instead he only wounded him. Booth wanted Brett to suffer in prison and he also didn't want to kill someone in front of his daughter, who was terrified over what had happened.

Luckily the nurses had called the police who were arriving and taking Brett to medical care under intense security. Booth went to his daughter, who was evidently traumatized and sacred. He hugged her and kissed her hair and whispered reassuring words. Brennan had been woken by the gunshots and was struggling with the breathing tube. Booth called for doctors who swiftly came in a removed the tube. Brennan firstly indicated for water to soothe her sore throat and after a few minutes spoke for the first time.

"Booth," was all she said.

"Yeah, Bones."

"Is it over?" she asked sounding extremely vulnerable. Booth nodded.

"Yes, Bones, it's all over now," he said and kissed her hand as she drifted off to sleep once again.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews, the last chapter got the highest number of reviews so far, so that's mad me happy. Thankfully I have now finished school for the year, so two months of holidays :) Sorry this chapter took a while, the next should be up really soon. Enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 25

For the next day Brennan remained asleep and Booth never left her side. Angela looked after Sarah and brought her in and out every few hours. Thankfully Angela had been able to keep the squints away after convincing them that she was not awake and they should wait til she was up. Booth had tried to have the least amount of contact with the FBI as possible. After the mishap of Brett escaping their custody, he really didn't want to say things he would regret.

Nurses and Doctors had been in and out of the room checking that everything was working as it should be. Booth had informed Rebecca and Parker about the situation, Parker had called frantically when he didn't go to Brennan and Sarah's house for a sleepover. When they heard what happened they immediately wanted to come in, but Booth had convinced them like they had the others, that it would be best to wait until she was awake. Booth was really hoping she would wake soon, and luckily he got his wish.

"Booth," he heard her scratchy voice behind him. When he looked at her he saw her sitting there with her eyes partially opened.

"Bones, thank god you're awake," he said with relief evident in his voice. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Can I have water… please?" she asked her throat burning.

"Sure, here," Booth answered handing her a glass of water which she slowly sipped, "I better get the doctor, and tell him that you're awake," he said quickly rushing out of the room. When he returned her was accompanied by an older looking gentleman.

"Dr. Brennan, I am Dr. Hall, I have been treating you. From what we can tell so far you are on the road to recovery. You have about 4 broken ribs and also some major internal bleeding, which we were able to fix in surgery. The thing that concerns us the most is your left arm. It appears you suffered major nerve damage, to your arm and the whole of your left side. Luckily your left leg seems to be unharmed, but as for your arm, you may experience some difficulties," the doctor informed her.

"What sort of difficulties?" she asked wanting to know what to expect.

"You may experience, difficulty using your hand in particular and loss of feeling, on and off, through your whole arm. Through physio, you may regain most movement of you arm and hand, still with a few limitations," the doctor said, asking if their were any more questions, to which she shook her head, The doctor left leaving Booth and Brennan alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked concerned.

"As well as I can feel in this situation I guess. Did they catch him?" she asked referring to Brett.

"Yes, they caught him. Hopefully he will be locked up for a very long time," Booth answered squeezing her hand reassuringly. She smiled and leaned against the pillows. Booth took that moment to excuse himself and call Angela and Sarah and inform them that she was awake. When he re-entered the room, she was fully sitting up, playing with the sheets of her bed.

"Sarah and Angela are on their way," he said quietly. They sat in a comfortable silence before Brennan spoke.

"I was so scared… I thought I would never see the two of you again," she stated tears forming in her eyes. Booth saw this at sat on the bed and hugged her, to comfort her.

"I know, I know, I was scared too," he said stroking her hair as she let the tears out. She cried as he held her close, and she had never felt safer than when he held her. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. As she looked in his eyes, she saw what she hoped would be there, love. Slowly she closed the gap between them and kissed him, it wasn't long before he responded. They both instantly felt a rush of electricity surge through their bodies. They softly deepened the kiss and let their tongues explore each other's mouths. When they needed to breathe they pulled apart, looked at each other and smiled.

"What does this mean?" Booth asked unsure.

"It means that I love you, Booth, and I don't want to take anything for granted. After the last couple of days, I realised that I can't live without you. I need you with me always, and I'd hate to loose you," she told him. His face lit up at her words and he softly kissed her again.

"I love you too Bones, I want us to be a proper family again, I've missed that," he said hugging her again and getting off the bed and returning to the chair which was right next to her bed. They sat in silence for a while, holding hands, until they heard rushing footsteps approaching.

"Sweetie, thank god you're ok, we were so worried," Angela said bursting into the room and hugging her friend.

"I'm fine Ange, nothing to worry about," Brennan reassured her. Sarah wasn't far behind Angela and when she arrived at the room she immediately ran to her mother and hugged her as hard as she could. Sarah cried into her mother's chest, as Brennan kissed her daughters hair. They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying being together again.

"Mom, I was so scared, when you didn't come home…" Sarah stared before Brennan stopped her.

"It's alright, I'm fine as long as you are safe, I am not worried about me," Brennan informed her daughter. Angela had left the room a few minutes before this exchange and went to call the squints and Parker and Rebecca, on Booth's request. When Angela returned she suggested that her and Sarah went downstairs to get some food for the four of them, and find something to keep Brennan occupied, she was to be kept in hospital for a few more days and they knew that would slowly drive her insane. When they got to the ground floor of the hospital Hodgins, Zack, and even Cam were arriving. The three of them helped the girls get stuff before going up to Brennan's room. Hodgins and Zack still had absolutely no idea who Sarah was and were both eager to have their questions answered.


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the second last chapter with only a short epilogue to follow, which should be up in not long after this. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 26

While Angela and Sarah were gone Booth had moved to sit next to Brennan on the bed. Brennan laid her head on Booth's chest while Booth grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Even though it had been about four years since they had been together, they still felt comfortable around each other. They sat in a comfortable silence, just content to be together. After a few minutes Brennan had fallen asleep. Booth put his arms around her, trying not to wake her and just enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

It took about 15 minutes until he heard voices approaching the room. When he looked down he saw Brennan was still peacefully asleep, and he wanted it to stay that way. The group eventually arrived in the doorway and he quickly placed his fingers to his lips to indicate to keep quiet. Hodgins, Cam, Zack, Angela and Sarah quietly made there way into the room and despite there best efforts to stay quiet Brennan began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she noticed the new people that had arrived. She motioned for Sarah to sit next to her and untangled herself from Booth so she could put her arms around her daughter.

Hodgins was anxious to ask questions and was still extremely confused to what was going on. Zack was quietly observing the scene before him as he did with most things. And Cam felt a pang of jealousy when she noticed how close Booth was sitting to Brennan; she knew at that moment that she didn't have a chance with him.

"So may I ask something just to clear a few things up? Who are you?" Hodgins asked pointing to Sarah. Booth was the first t answer.

"She is my daughter," he answered simply, despite this answer Hodgins was still confused about the obvious closeness between the girl and Brennan.

"And you two know each other, how? Dr. Brennan haven't you only known Booth for like five days?" he asked.

"Because she is my mother," this time Sarah answered. When those words left her mouth Hodgins was gobsmacked, as was Zack. Angela laughed at their expressions, so did Booth.

"So, Jack are you still confused?" Angela asked him trying to suppress her laughter.

"Umm, yes I am more confused than ever," he said finding a chair in the room to sit on. Brennan motioned for Angela to explain, because neither, Booth or Brennan wanted to and Angela was very excited about telling the story. She started off by recapping what she had previously told them and filling in the blanks. Like explaining that Booth was the guy Brennan met when she was fifteen and Sarah was the daughter of Brennan. She also went on to explain briefly what happened when they fled and what happened recently with Brett.

Hodgins looked like his head was going to explode after what he had been told. He realised his original assessment that Brennan had no one in her life was completely wrong and that he had totally misjudged her.

"So let me get this straight," Hodgins started, "Brennan, you met Agent Booth when you were fifteen and living in a foster home. You then got pregnant and left your abusive foster family and went to live with Booth's grandfather etc. Then you ended up in DC, where you didn't tell anyone about your daughter or Agent Booth. Then Agent Booth comes to work for us and you get kidnapped by your crazed foster father. And also you two are not together." Hodgins took a breath after relaying the facts so it could all be confirmed.

"Right on all accounts except for one," Booth said grinning. Now Angela looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sounding excited.

"The bit about Booth and I not being together," Brennan threw out casually.

"You mean…" Angela started, but got her answer when Brennan began to smile. Angela squealed and began hugging Brennan and Booth and telling them how happy she was.

"So does this mean we will live like a family again," Sarah asked equally as excited as Angela.

"Yep, just like old times," Booth said grinning while Sarah and Angela began talking excitedly about this news. At that moment Rebecca and Parker arrived at the hospital.

"Bones!!!" the young boy exclaimed excitedly as he walked into the room and then jumped on the bed to hug her.

"Hey Parker," she greeted the boy with a close to equal amount of enthusiasm. Hodgins looked at Angela confused again and motioned for Cam, Zack and himself to co into the hallway with her and leave the others alone for a while.

"I was so worried when I couldn't come to your house. And daddy said something happened to you, I'm so glad you're ok," the boy said jumping off the bed then hugging his father and sister.

"How are you feeling Temperance?" Rebecca asked her friend.

"Ah, not too bad, my spirits have definitely been lifted now," she replied referring to the visitors.

"Good, when you are out of here we need to go out for lunch and catch up," Rebecca said. Brennan agreed and then turned her head to watch Sarah and Parker talk excitedly about something.

******************

After a few hours all of Brennan's visitors had left. When the squints had returned to the room after Parker and Rebecca left, both Zack and Hodgins began to ask as many questions as they could possibly think of. Cam had quietly excused herself and wished Brennan an easy recovery. After a while Angela ushered the two men out of the room insisting that Brennan needed to rest and had volunteered that she look after Sarah again and leave Brennan and Booth alone. When everyone had left the two talked about any random topic that cam to mind. Some of the time they just sat quietly happy to be in each other's company.

"So Bones, when we get out of here, what's going to happen?" Booth asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked wanting to clarify.

"I mean, do we live together or what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, personally I would love to be back under the same roof, so I guess that's up to you," she said smiling at him. Brennan hoped he agreed with her because frankly she had spent to long away from him.

"I think that's an excellent idea," he replied grinning. He bent his head down to kiss her and was extremely happy he could do that again.

"From now on no more secrets from anyone, I am sick of hiding what makes me happy," Brennan said.

"Me too," Booth answered. The two lay on the hospital bed as close together as they could get and relaxed into each other.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth, always."


	28. Epilogue

**This story is finally complete. I am thinking about writing a prequel to this story, showing them when Booth and Brennan first met and that point on. If you are interested in seeing that let me know and I will get started on that. I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. I am so pleased that my first fanfic did this well. Please check out my other Bones fic **_**Reliving Memories**_** because I would love to see more reviews for that one. Hope you like this last part :D**

Epilogue

It had been 3 months since Brennan's kidnapping and Brennan's secret had been put out in the open. Brett's trial had occurred about a month after the kidnapping. It was extremely difficult for Brennan to have to relive not only what happened when she was kidnapped but also when she was in foster care. Luckily she had the squints, Rebecca, Parker, Sarah and of course Booth to support her. Brett was sentenced to 15 years jail for abuse, kidnapping and attempted murder. Booth and Brennan were relived with this outcome and hoped they didn't have to deal with him ever again.

Brennan's injury to her left arm and hand had stalled her work and caused her to loose confidence in herself. Occasionally she would have difficulty holding or lifting objects which made examining bones or simple things such as driving become a challenge. Booth and the squints were there to help her along the way which proved to be a huge help and helped her regain confidence in regards to her work and other aspects of her life. She knew that if she didn't have that support system she would have stopped doing anything altogether.

After finding out about Sarah, Brennan's co-workers had become interested in getting to know her. Now quite often Sarah would spend her free time at the lab. She instantly clicked with Hodgins and Zack who were thrilled to be able to teach someone what they knew. The three of them often did experiments, which helped Sarah develop an interest for science, like her mother. Brennan was glad that her daughter had been welcomed into her Jeffersonian 'family'.

Since her stint in hospital Booth and Brennan's relationship had thrived. After being released from the hospital Booth had moved into Brennan's apartment until they found a house that could accommodate them. They moved into a four bedroom, double storey house with a large backyard and a pool. When they bought the house they had made sure that there was enough room for Parker to have his own room when he visited and also an extra room for if they decided to expand their family.

Finally after 10 years of trying, Booth had managed to get Brennan to agree to a 'commitment' ceremony of sorts. While Brennan was still insistent that she didn't want to get married she had agreed to wear a ring to show her commitment to Booth. They had a small gathering which included the squints and Rebecca and Parker. Booth was thrilled that that he was able to show how much he loved Brennan and help prove to her that she was it for him. The two of them were finally happy with the direction there life was going in and hoped it continued to be that way for a long time.


End file.
